Not Allowed to Love
by MangaLover24
Summary: NEW SUMMARY Sakura is the beautiful, new girl, with a secret she's running from that could endanger herself and all of her new friends. Sasuke is the always-stoic, cold-heartthrob, with a couple secrets of his own. Little does he know, he is in for the most interesting year at school yet, becoming caught in this complicated web that this new girl weaves. story being editeddd
1. Enter, Haruno Sakura

**Summary: ****Sakura is the beautiful, new girl, with a secret she's running from that could endanger herself and all of her new friends. Sasuke is the always-stoic, cold-heartthrob, with a couple secrets of his own. Little does he know, he is in for the most interesting year at school yet, becoming caught in this complicated web that this new girl weaves**

**A little SakuraXeveryone, but mainly SakuraXSasuke don't worry**

**Sakura: I can't **_**wait **_**for the story to start! This is so exciting!**

**Naruto: I know right? I can't wait til' I steal Sakura's heart and we run away together and get married and have children and then grow old together and then we'll have grandchildren and live happily ever after! Dattebayo!**

**Sakura: -sweat drop-**

**MangaLover24: Right…well let's start then**

Chapter 1

"Enter, Haruno Sakura"

"Sakuraaaa! Honey! Hurry up or you'll be late on your vert first day!" shouted a female voice from downstairs.

"Coming mom! Just few more minutes!" A pink-haired girl shouted back.

This girl was Haruno Sakura, an eighteen year old who is sweet and kindhearted, and will do anything for the people she cares about. However, she has a temper that equally rivals the care she has for people important to her. This temper somehow gives her crazy, inhumane strength at times, so people would do well to get out of her way when she is in a bad mood! Despite this temper, Sakura is light-hearted and usually at ease. But this is often a façade and masks her hidden, paranoid state of mine. This is because she has been running from something for almost her whole life…but from what?

Now for the physical description. Sakura has the body of a goddess: long, creamy legs; a small waist; C-cups; and standing at 5'6'' tall. Her body is everything a girl would want. Sakura _did_ used to have a rather large forehead, but she grew out of it by the time she reached high school and now it would be extremely difficult to find a single flaw on her. The natural pink shade of her hair is what really makes her unique, though. The silky locks that cascade down to the middle of her back are the most distinctive trait about her: the most distinctive trait, along with her emerald-green eyes, of course. Her big, emerald eyes have the power to capture anyone's attention and hold it there, and they used to have an array of emotions flashing through them. However, the light in her eyes have dimmed because of the constant and taxing burden she has been running from. Her eyes hold much experience and have been trained to hide emotions, making her almost unreadable to many, save few.

But when Sakura was alone, she let down her guard and was able to be herself. "Sakura, Sakura what should you wear? Tsk tsk, this is so difficult!" She spoke aloud, looking through her closet. "Aha! Purrrrfect."

What she pulled out was a white, Hanes, v-neck, t-shirt, and a pair of light blue skinny jeans. She tucked the shirt into the jeans and wore a brown, leather belt. For accessories, she wore a silver Tiffany's necklace, a matching bracelet, and matching heart earrings. She decided to keep her hair down, and added a light layer of lip-gloss and some mascara. To top it off, she chose her favorite pair of shoes: black, high-top converses. Sakura chose such a simple outfit because her goal today, her first day at her new school, was to actually _not_ stand out. Little did she know that despite her simple attire, she would still manage to stand out amongst the crowd because of her natural radiance and beauty. The white t-shirt was made of a thin, see-through fabric, showing her slim figure, while her skinny jeans hugged her curves and showed off the shape of her legs. Everywhere she went she gets attention – no matter what she's wearing.

"HARUNO SAKURA. ARE YOU READY YET?" the same voice from earlier called, trying not to sound rude and impatient, though their efforts were thoroughly futile.

"Coming!" Sakura yelled as she quickly ran down the stairs, trying not to trip on the way down. Running through the kitchen, Sakura grabbed the bagel from the woman's hand – who looked very similar to Sakura – and pecked her on the cheek and dashed for the door.

"Oh Sakura, you look cute today-"

"SorryMomgottagobye!" Sakura said as she slammed the door behind her.

"You have a nice day too…" the woman now known as Sakura's mom said as she just sighed and went back to washing the dishes.

With Sakura

Sakura was walking quietly to school, keeping to herself mostly. When she would pass by some neighbors, she would wave, and put up that smile that she was so used to wearing. At one point, she saw a mother working in her garden with her young daughter that was around eight. The little girl was helping the mother plant the flowers, but found a worm in the dirt and almost ate it. But then the mother quickly stopped her and chastised her. The mother had some dirt on her cheek and the daughter then put some on her own cheek pointed out that they were now matching. They both laughed together and proceeded to paint things in the dirt. Sakura smiled to herself at the scene, as it reminded herself of her own, close relationship with her mom.

But then a man came to the garden from the backyard; Sakura assumed it was the father because he bent down to check on their progress. The daughter lifted her finger and smudged some dirt on his face so that he would be matching, too. All three family members started laughing together and looked so happy, and Sakura's smile slowly faded and turned into a scowl.

"Tch." She said as she finally turned away from the scene. Humming to herself to shake off her ill feelings, Sakura moved on and kept an eye out for the time. But suddenly, someone grabbed her.

"What the-" Sakura started, as she was about to go karate-style on whoever this pervert was and kick their ass, but then looking at the person, she saw that it was just a girl. Sakura eyed the girl and noticed that she was a bit taller than herself: standing at about 5'7''. She had long, blonde hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, with her bangs out to frame her slim face. She had deep sapphire-blue eyes that were like the color of the ocean. She also had a very good body, although Sakura mentally noted proudly that her boobs were slightly bigger than this girl's. But what she had Sakura beat in was her sense of style. She wore a white baggy graphic t-shirt that hung off of one shoulder and had a drawing of a girl on the front in bright colors. She wore a lime green tank top under the t-shirt. Her shirt was tucked into her high-waisted jean shorts. She wore a matching neon pink bracelet, bright blue stud earrings, and black gladiators. Sakura looked her up and down in awe, wishing she could have the same sense of fashion.

"You know, if you take a picture, it'll last longer." the girl stated bluntly, snapping Sakura out of her reverie. Sakura blushed and turned around to discreetly wipe away the bit of drool that was on the side of her mouth (lol).

After recovering, Sakura turned back to the girl and looked at her with the same blank stare she always wore and forced the friendliest smile she could make, and said, "Oh I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to. Is there anything I can do?"

The girl just looked at Sakura for several seconds like she was an alien. Then she laughed and said, "You're weird! I was just kidding! So where ya headed, Pinky?"

"School…" Sakura said hesitantly, a bit surprised at the girl's answer.

"Which one?"

"Konoha Tokyo High." Sakura replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh YAY. That means you go to the same school as me!" The girl screamed, while crushing Sakura in a huge bear hug, taking Sakura totally off guard (which doesn't happen very often). Sakura started blushing and tried to pull away.

"Um, yeahh…" she mumbled into the girl's shoulder, laughing awkwardly.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" The girl said, letting go of Sakura. "The name's Yamanaka Ino! Nice to meet ya!" Ino said as she winked. "What's yours?"

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura answered with a smile – a genuine smile. She got a good vibe from Ino. Sakura felt like she could be herself around her and that she didn't need to put up her usual mask, which is crazy considering she just met the girl.

"You know…" Ino started, placing her delicate fingers on the edge of her chin, looking Sakura up and down, causing the pink-haired girl to shift uncomfortably. "You're SOOO pretty"

Sakura flushed at the sudden compliment. "T-thanks. You're not so bad yourself" Sakura said with a smile.

"Awww thanks Sakura! That's so nice of you!" Ino said, smiling brightly. Well, Ino _was _pretty, so it's not like it was a lie.

Ino and Sakura continued on their way to school together. Ino filled Sakura in on all of the details about school, including the dirty info she had on different people. She gave her tips on who is cool and who to stay away from. Ino might not have been the smartest girl in her class, but she sure was smart when came to knowing her way around, so Sakura thought to herself to make sure to keep this girl as a close friend.

Sakura told Ino about where she was from, why she moved, and stuff about herself – selectively leaving out a few parts here and there. Sakura explained that she had come here because of her mom's job and that she had been homeschooled for her whole life. After mentioning this, Ino suddenly stopped short and turned to look at Sakura, with her jaw dropped down to the sidewalk.

"Uhh you okay there? Sakura asked, confused.

"Shut up." Ino stated shortly. Sakura just raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior. "SHUT. UP!"

"Um I didn't say anything..." (A/N I know I know, it's from Mean Girls haha. Love that movie!:)

"Are you kidding me? How did you…how did you _survive_?" Ino said, acting as if Sakura had spent a long time on some stranded island with no food or water. But Sakura just shrugged like being homeschooled her whole life was normal.

"It wasn't bad, really. My father just paid for private tutors to teach me everything that I needed to know since he wasn't around much, and it also taught me to be more independent. I didn't mind being alone. To be quite honest, I actually rather enjoy it sometimes." Sakura said, becoming a bit nostalgic as she looked forward. Ino just stared at her like she was crazy.

"But you were _homeschooled_!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, laughed at the girl's density, and kept on walking. Ino followed suit but kept naming reasons why homeschooling was apparently such a bad thing – mostly to herself, though.

"I mean there's no seeing friends everyday no skipping classes no flirting with hot teachers no homecoming no Sadie Hawkins no prom no shoving kids into lockers no dressing up like a hooker to impress all the boys with your rockin' bod and no boys to even impress for that matter and OMG THE MOST IMPORTANT THING!" Ino yelled as she grabbed Sakura's shoulders and forced her to look at Ino. "THERE'S. NO. UCHIHA. SASUKE!" Ino finally finished, out of breath from her long, extremely fragmented sentence.

Sakura just stared blankly at the panting girl. "…Who dat."

Ino stared back at Sakura, and they stayed like that for about a minute until Ino seized Sakura's cheeks in both of her hands and said, "Are you crazy? Are you stupid? Are you _delusional_? Uchiha Sasuke is only _the_ most popular guy in school! He's super amazingly hot, he has a GPA of 5.0, and he doesn't talk to _anyone_ except for his best friend Uzumaki Naruto, which makes him _that_ much cooler because allll of the girls in school want to get with him! Plus he's suuuper athletic, so his body is freaking amazing. Ohhh how I would love to bake cookies on that hotness…" On every compliment she gave him, Ino emphasized it using extremely flaring hand gestures, and her eyes turned into hearts as she clasped her hands together lovingly.

"Really?" Sakura said, finding it hard to believe that such a so-called human being could exist. "He sounds kinda overrated if you ask me." Sakura was hard to impress.

"Uh, HE'S NOT. He's the #1 super guy ever! Some say that he's even well-known and famous around the whole country!" But then the hearts around Ino popped as she stood upright and looked like she realized something. "Well, he comes _after _my Shikain all of this of course."

"Your Shika…?" Sakura questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What is that, a dog or something?"

"NO. And yes, _my_ Shika aka _my _boyfriend aka Nara Shikamaru...So you stay away from him!" Ino yelled, pointing a very-accusing finger towards the innocent Sakura.

"Ok! Ok!" Sakura defended, waving both of her hands in front of her face. "Damn girl, you got some issues."

"Riiight...Sorry. I guess I can get a _little_ over-protective." Ino replied sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"A_ little_?"

Both of the girls laughed in a harmonic melody. They got a long really well, really fast. As they were enjoying each others' company, the school came into view.

"Hey Sakura, I'll race you to the front door! Whoever gets there last is a rotten egg! And I mean literally, cuz that's what you're gonna smell like when you get the last open seat behind Chouji who farts all the time!" Ino laughed as she took off running.

"Hey, no fair!" Sakura said as she ran across the street to try and catch up to her new friend. But as she was laughing and running across, she wasn't paying attention when an engine came roaring, and a navy blue motorcycle came speeding towards her. The rapidly approaching vehicle was going well over the speed limit – probably about 30mph over. The boy on the bike could have easily stopped before her if he wasn't speeding so arrogantly. However, the boy _did_ try to slow down as he saw the girl, but to no avail because he was just going too fast.

'_Shit.'_ He thought as he tried to do a last minute swerve that did little to help.

Sakura felt frozen, which is ironic because she was actually still in the middle of running across the street to catch up with Ino. But the boy swerved towards the direction she was running to, only making their collision path more inevitable. Sakura's reflexive instincts were about to kick in when she heard a voice.

"WATCH OUT!" And a strong forced knocked into her: the person's velocity going in the other direction, allowing the motorcycle to barely miss them by a hair. As she was falling through the air and the motorcycle passed by, onyx eyes locked with emerald ones, and time seemed to slow down for that one instant. After what seemed like minutes, time restarted again, and the motorcycle sped off.

The person ran into her quite hard, and the painful impact knocked her onto her back. But surprisingly she didn't land on the ground. When she looked around, she saw that she actually landed on top of someone, and that someone still had their strong arms around her tightly.

"Oh my god Sakura! Sakura! Are you alright?" Ino asked with concern, running over to them.

It took a few seconds for Sakura to regain her senses. "Yeah, I'm good..." She muttered, shaking her head in confusion. "Ummm…" She looked down at the person below her. The person was a boy with blonde, spiky hair. He had his eyes shut tightly and was whimpering, looking like he was more scared than Sakura was, and was using her as a teddy bear.

"Mommy…" He whined. Ino calmly walked over to the boy, stopped, and bonked him on the head, creatint a big bump.

"Naruto-baka, let go of my friend you hentai." She said, with a vain popping out of her forehead. He seemed to snap out of it as he shook his head, slowly looking up to the girl who was lying on him uncomfortably.

The boy named Naruto stared to blush like crazy and he quickly let go and scrambled back 100ft. "S-s-s-sorry sorry I didn't mean to I was just waiting for stupid Teme to show up and then I saw you running after Ino and then almost get hit by him and his stupid speeding motorcycle that he thinks is so cool but it's not-"

"Wait." Sakura interrupted. "You know that bastard…?" Sakura looked down, her bangs covering her eyes and her aura taking a deadly turn for the worse.

"Yeah, we're best friends! We met in kindergarten! He's really a great guy once you get to know him-"

But then flames came bursting out of Sakura and her eyes were on fire as she stood up and clenched her first at no-longer-there motorcycle. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! WATCH THE HELL WHERE YOU'RE GOING! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU HEAR ME? YOU'LL PAYYYYY" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs, shaking her fist at the empty road. After getting it all out, she put down her fist and sighed, turning around to face the two. "Well, who's ready to go to class? Don't want to be late now do we?" She said with a plastered smile on her face.

But Ino and Naruto had turned into small puppies and were holding onto each other for dear life, after witnessing that terrifying scene before them.

Sakura just cocked her head to one side and looked confused. "What? Was it something I said?" She asked as she pointed innocently to herself. But the trembling two just shook their heads, making Sakura shrug and walk off towards the front door, swinging her backpack onto her shoulder.

Ino and Naruto looked at each other and gulped, quickly following after the demon lord from hell. But as she was walking, Sakura couldn't help but have her mind drift back to the onyx-eyed stranger who almost killed her on her first day…

In the distance

Already far off, the figure on the motorcycle smirked, hearing the girl's loud declaration – along with the rest of the world – of war against him. _'This is going to be an interesting year…'_

End of Chapter

**Thanks for deciding to read my story! Sorry if this chapter is slightly disappointing? But it will take a few chapters to get this story going so please be patient!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!...they make me happy :)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Ja ne! (AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! XP)**

**Xoxoxo, MangaLover24**


	2. The Encounter

**Sakura: I can't believe you almost killed me off in the first chapter!**

MangaLover24: Hey it's not my fault, blame Sasuke!

Naruto: She's right Sakura-chan, Sasuke was the one riding the motorcycle! MangaLover24 would never kill you off!

MangaLover24: well, I wouldn't say NEVER...

Sakura: O.o

MangaLover24: Hehe just kidding! Love ya

Sakura: ...just...get on with it...

Sasuke: MangaLover24 doesn't own Naruto! :D

Chapter 2

"The Encounter"

Sakura, Ino, and Naruto sprinted towards the school after already wasting so much time gathering themselves.

_Flashback_

_As Sakura was walking in front of the two cowering blondes, she stopped suddenly in realization._

"_Ano…maybe it would be better if one of you led the way considering the fact that I have absolutely no idea where I'm going."_

_Ino swetdropped and Naruto just raised his hand in the air like a little school kid. "Hai! I'll lead the way!"_

_Sakura smiled at the boy. "I never got to actually thank you for saving me from that motorcycle."_

'Even though I could have dodged it myself…'_ Sakura mentally added in her head. But she continued smiling._

"_You are so brave to do that," Sakura said flatteringly, "I don't know how to thank you!"_

_Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh there's no need to thank me. Just doin' my job as the #1 hyperactive knucklehead student!"_

_Still continuing to wear that smile, Sakura realized she still didn't know the boy's name. "I remember Ino mentioning your name but I don't think that I caught it. What's your name?_

"_Uzumaki Naru-"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto." Ino cut off, being very annoyed by the delay. "Now that we've finally and formerly introduced ourselves, can we _please_ get going?"_

_But Sakura just ignored the loud girl and held out her hand to Naruto. "Well it's nice to meet you, Naruto." Naruto looked down at the hand she held out and back to her face a couple times, scrutinizing them._

"_Oh no need for formalities!" He finally said, crushing Sakura in a giant bear hug. Taken a little off guard, a tint of pink formed on Sakura's face. After he put her down, Sakura cleared her throat._

"_Anyways, shall we get going-"_

"_FINAL-FUCKING-LY," Ino yelled as she grabbed both of their hands and ran off to the front door, dust flying behind her._

_End Flashback_

Finally inside the school, Sakura looked around the building in awe and said, "This place is HUGE!"

Ino shrugged. "Yeah yeah, I guess. It's a bit overrated if you ask me. Or maybe I've just gotten used to it. Who knows. Believe it or not but it used to be bigger. Tsunade-sama had to take down a big section of the school because of some explosion." Ino said.

Sakura continued to look around the school like a overwhelmed little puppy in a new home. "Tsunade-sama? Explosion?" she questioned.

"Yeah, that's the principle! I think she must be an alcoholic because she always smells of sake" Ino said, pinching her nose. "And as for the explosion, well all I really know is that Sasuke was apparently the only person there when it happened. The police thought it might have been him who caused it, but he got injured when it happened, so of course it wasn't him. I don't know any more than that though, the teachers refuse to tell us and brush it off as a science experiment gone wrong. It's some big secret." Ino explained, bringing it down to a whisper.

"Why-" Sakura started but bumped into someone, causing her books to fall onto the floor.

'_What a jerk!'_ She thought angrily, but acted otherwise.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I should watch where I'm going next time. How clumsy of me" she said, bending down to pick up her belongings. As her hand reached for one of her books, a different hand was placed on top of hers.

"No, allow me. It was my fault." An unfamiliar voice said. Sakura looked up and her jaw almost dropped – almost. She looked into a pair of pearly white eyes and at one _hell_ of a good-looking guy.

He had a brown t-shirt on and an off-white jacket over it, with a pair of jeans that had rips along the way down. His hair flowed down his back and was tied off at the very bottom. The hand that was on hers was rough, but had a gentle touch.

'_Maybe Ino was right…I WAS missing out being homeschooled' _Sakura thought to herself. But Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone clear their throat. She shook her head to see that he books were being held out in front of her face by the guy who was now standing up. Sakura had been daydreaming so much that she was still kneeling on the floor. His same, rough hand was held out towards her while the other was holding her books. She took it as he helped her off the ground.

Sakura wasn't quite sure of what to do, so she went with her usual act of smiling again. "Thank you." she said as she took the books from him.

All the boy did was smirk at her and say "See you around" and then turn around and leave.

Sakura turned her head to look at his retreating figure – a sexy retreating figure, might she add. But then she just shrugged and turned back around to face Naruto and Ino. Now _they_ had their jaws dropped. Sakura raised her eyebrow at their strange behavior.

"What's the matter? Do you guys need to go to nurse or something?" She joked, and continued to walk to class.

"Do you realize what just happened?" Ino asked.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Naruto repeated, earning him a bump on the head from Ino's fist.

"Baka I just said that! But yea, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Ino said once again.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. _'Well are you going to fucking tell me or what?' _she thought, but maintained her smile.

"No, what happened?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Yes…?"

"Hyuuga Neji. Just helped you with your books. And offered to help you up. And said more than two words to you." Ino said as if she were traumatized – in a good way, though.

"And this is so important whyyy?" Sakura asked, getting impatient with the girl.

"BECAUSE!" Naruto yelled while flailing his arms. "THIS IS HYUUGA NEJI. WHO BARELY EVER TALKS TO ANYONE EXCEPT FOR THAT GIRL TENTEN."

"Sou desu ka? (is that so)" Sakura replied, obviously a bit more than unimpressed.

"Maybe it's because you're so hot," Ino said, "I mean every guy _has _been staring at you like you're some new piece of fresh meat."

"Yea yea, now that I think about it…" Naruto started, placing his hand on his chin and looking Sakura up and down, causing her to shift uncomfortably. "Now that I finally get a good look at you, for a new girl, you're extremely cute Sakura-chan!" he said with a big fox-like grin.

Acting like she was embarrassed, Sakura looked down and played with her skirt. "Iie, you're the cute one, Naruto!" She said with a flirty smile.

Naruto, not catching the act, blushed like crazy and turned around towards the lockers and started talking to himself. "Oh my God Sakura-chan just called me cute. No one has ever called me cute before. What do I do WHAT DO I DO. It's ok just play it cool, you can do this. Who am I kidding I can't do this! I've never even kissed a girl before!" And so on.

Ino sweatdropped and Sakura just rolled her eyes (so that no one could see).

"Even though I don't have a lot of experience, I could think of soo many things I'd do to you Sakura-chan if I was your boyfr-OW!" Naruto shouted as he was on the ground with yet another bump on his head with Ino standing over him, her giant textbook in hand. "Itai..." Naruto mumbled, rubbing his bruised head while tears ran down his face.

"Hentai! Stop being so gross. Or do you need me to beat it into you some more?" Ino threatened with an evil glint in her eye.

"No no I'll be good I swear!" Naruto defended and then shrunk into chibi form and backed into a corner. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Hmph, that's more like it. No more hitting on _my _new friend, got it? Otherwise you'll scare her away with your grossness, and she just got here." Ino said.

"Hey, she's my friend too now! Right Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, looking at Sakura expectantly.

"Of course Naruto" Sakura replied with a smile.

"YAYYYY" Naruto said as he got up and starting singing and dancing around the hall. "Sakura-chan said I was her frienddd, Sakura-chan l_iii_kes meee! Yay yay yay yay"

Ino slapped her forehead, "She's only saying that because she feels _bad_ for you, baka."

"Nu-uh!" Naruto said, getting in Ino's face.

"Yea-huh!" Ino retaliated.

"NU-UH"

"YEA-HUH"

Then they both stuck their tongues out like they were 5 years old. A vein popped in Sakura's head and before she gave into the very tempting option of kicking their asses, a voice spoke.

"Dobe."

The two blondes were frozen with both of their tongues out, and their eyes followed the voice behind Sakura. Sakura turned around to face the new-comer.

The boy took off his motorcycle helmet to reveal the most beautiful thing Sakura had ever seen. He had angelic features: a chiseled face with a strong jaw; onyx eyes that smoldered oh so sexily; a toned body that showed through the thin fabric of his navy blue t-shirt that he wore under his leather jacket. He was clean cut but had an I-look-this-good-without-even-trying attitude which slightly pissed Sakura off. And he held himself with a posture that gave off an air of authority and intimidation, daring anyone to cross his path. Sakura was practically drooling, but thank KAMI no one noticed.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled, running over and hugging his leg. "Help me, that evil witch is bullying me!" But the boy just kicked his leg and shook Naruto off and sent him flying to who knows where.

Ino marched up to him and shoved her index finger in his face. "YOU!"

The boy just smirked and raised his eyebrow. "Me?"

"You almost ran over Sakura this morning with your stupidass motorcycle!"

His smirk grew. "I did?"

"UGH! Uchiha Sasuke, apologize to her this instant!" Ino yelled, stomping her foot, shaking the whole school, and motioning towards Sakura. The boy – or Sasuke – eyed Sakura, but said nothing.

Sakura stared at him as her eye twitched. _'What a cocky bastard! Who the hell does he think he is?'_

"Sakura!" Ino said, "this is the asshole that almost killed you! Aren't you going to say something?"

'**Yea, give him a piece of your – I mean our – mind!' **Inner Sakura said, who was a part of Sakura's consciousness and came out every once in a while.

'_Of course I will! There's no way I can let such an arrogant person get away with this' _Sakura thought. But ultimately, Sakura put on that same smile.

"Oh Ino, it's no problem! He probably just didn't see me! I'm sure it was just a mistake. There's no need to apologize! He wasn't that close to running me over anyways" Sakura said in a voice covered in honey. She walked over towards Sasuke and placed her hand on his chest. "I think we just got off on the wrong foot. My name's Haruno Sakura, don't wear it out" she said while winking at him.

But Sasuke just looked at her. "Hn. What happened to that girl on the road? She was more interesting. But you're annoying." He stated as he smirked and started walking past her without another word, leaving her shocked at his lack of testosterone and at his reply.

So that was it. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and she snapped. "AW _HELL_ NO" she said as she grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around and face her. "You think you and your chicken-haired dumbass can just almost _run_ me over, _not_ apologize, act like a _total_ jerk off, and call me _annoying_ all in a matter of an hour? Oh no no no no. You son of a bit-"

"Sorry." Sasuke said bluntly.

Sakura just stared at him and blinked dumbly, not knowing what to say now that she was interrupted in the middle of her rant.

"DID I JUST HEAR WHAT I THINK I DID?" a voice that sounded suspiciously like Naruto's said from all the way down the hall. A blur of orange sped towards the three and stopped one inch away from Sasuke's face, inspecting it with squinted eyes.

But Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Tch, Dobe."

"Wait you gotta say it again Teme. I gotta get it on tape this time, for evidence later" Naruto said as he whipped a camera out of nowhere. Sasuke fully death glared Naruto and his camera, causing the camera to shatter in a million pieces and Naruto to start crying. "Mou, finee. You didn't have to go and break my camera though...and now I think I have to go change my pants cuz I think I peed a little..." Naruto mumbled as he walked away hunched over and depressed.

Ino just rolled her eyes at the scene and said "Well an apology wouldn't mean anything if she were DEAD now would it, PUNK? Come on Sakura, you can finish telling him off and hopefully he won't _rudely_ interrupt you with his "apology"."

But Sakura slightly widened her eyes in realization. _'Shit. Was I telling him off? Dammit I can't be so careless with the way I act around people.'_

"No that's ok, he already apologized!" Sakura started with another smile, "but it's getting late Ino, and I still need to get my schedule! Come on!" she said as she grabbed Ino's wrist and started pulling her away from the scene.

"But-"

"Come on! Bye Sasuke-kun nice meeting you!" Sakura yelled behind her as she and Ino disappeared into the hallway of people.

After they were gone, Sasuke faintly narrowed his eyes as the place where Sakura once stood, confused at her strange behavior. Naruto reappeared with a new pair of pants on – he always keeps an extra pair in his locker (lol) – and a smirk of his own on his face.

"You liiike her Teme."

"Urusai, Dobe. I don't even know her." Sasuke said as he walked away, annoyed.

"Ok but I'm still keepin' my eye on you! Naruto replied, pointing at his own eye and getting in Sasuke's face, resulting in another bump to his head as Sasuke punched him into the lockers… 

With Sakura and Ino

"Holy shit. HOLY SHIT." Ino said.

"What is it _now_?" Sakura replied.

"I don't get it! I really just don't get it! What is it with you and all of these hot, cold, bastards?" Ino complained out loud, mostly to herself.

"What?" Sakura asked, getting impatient.

"Uchiha Sasuke just said sorry. To the new girl. He just apologized! Just like that! I don't think he has never even come close to even THINKING of the word "sorry" before!" Ino yelled, freaking out. "Jeez Sakura, you're already going to have the whole school worshipping you, and it's only your first day!" Ino said, patting Sakura on the back.

Sakura acted shy and flushed. "Oh no Ino, stop it!"

"What! First it's Neji, and now it's Sasuke who likes you! You can't tell me that you're not seeing a pattern here. Talk about déjà vu."

"Oh yeah Ino. That's why he almost ran me over and got me killed this morning, to confess his undying love for me. It's SO romantic!" Sakura said sarcastically, while pretending to look all dreamy and in love.

They both laughed and stopped at the entrance to the main office. "Well anyways, the principal's office is right down this hallway so I'll just wait for you out here while you get your schedule." Ino said, motioning towards the door.

Sakura thanked Ino and walked down the hallway, around a corner, and continued until she saw a sign that said "Principal's Office," or resembled something that said that, anyway. The word "Principal" was crossed out with a sharpie and replaced with "Most Awesome Person Alive's." Sakura didn't think much of it and knocked lightly on the door.

"…" No answer.

She tried again. "Hello?"

"…"Again, no answer.

Sakura, thinking that no one was actually in there, banged on the door loudly, "HELLO?"

"WHAT! WHAT! COME IN WILL YA!" A voice finally replied from the other side.

_'Oops.' _Sakura thought as she quickly entered.

"State your puurrpose." The principal slurred.

"Ohayou gozaimasu (good morning) Tsunade-sama," Sakura said while bowing. "I am the new student Haruno Sakura. And I just wanted to thank you so much for the opportunity of letting me come to this wonderful school-"

"Haiii hai" Tsunade interrupted, waving her hand at Sakura. "Don't bore me with your little act, child."

Sakura sweatdropped. _'She can see through me that easily?'_ she thought. _'Or maybe she's just so drunk that her headache is terrible right now…'_

"Wakarimashita…(I understand)" Sakura said slowly, standing up.

"Here's your schedule-wait, it was just here!" Tsunade said, frantically searching through drawers and moving papers and old Sake bottles aside. "AHA! Found it!" She said triumphantly as she handed Sakura her schedule all crippled and wet, smelling of Sake. "Sorry it's a little damp, ya see, I was playin' "stranded island" and I thought that I could use it for a treasure map, so I put it inside a bottle to let it attract help and other treasure hunters, but then I was attacked by pirates and…"

Oh yeah, she was definitely drunk. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" Sakura cut off as she ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"OIII! I wasn't done with my story!" Tsunade called after her. But by that time, Sakura was already looooong gone…"Haruno Sakura eh? I think I'll like this girl…" She said before she passed out…again.

With Sakura and Ino

"Hmmmm let's see…" Ino said as she took the schedule from Sakura's hand. "Ew Sakura, it smells like sake," Ino said while pinching her nose. Sakura just sighed and looked at the schedule with Ino.

Schedule for HARUNO SAKURA:

1st: Calculus Room 235 – Yuhi Kurenei

2nd: US History Room 149 – Hatake Kakashi 

3rd: Band Room 120 – Mitarashi Anko

4th: General P.E. Gym – Might Gai

LUNCH

5th: Chemistry Room 430– Orochimaru

6th: Home Economics Room 383 – Umino Iruka

7th: Literature Room 284 – Jiraiya

"Hey you have three classes with me! Chem, Band, and Calculus!" Ino said with excitement. Sakura smiled with equal excitement.

"Oi Sakura-chan!" a voice called from behind them. Both of them turned around to see Naruto walking towards them.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Well I kinda got sent to the principal's office..." Naruto said, embarrassed.

"Again? Naruto, class hasn't even started yet!" Ino scolded.

"Well he can't help it," Sakura said, "he's just a bad boy" she finished, as she looked at Naruto and winked. Naruto's face turned completely red and steam came out of his ears as he fell over and passed out on the floor. Ino just rolled her eyes and put her foot on his face.

"Wake up, baka. Sakura got her schedule!" With that, Naruto jumped up and grabbed it from Ino.

"Sakura-chan! You have 3 classes with me! Home Ec, Literature, and US History!"

"And everyone has P.E. together so that means we have that one with all of us!" Ino said.

"Wow that's a lot of classes together. It must be a sign or something!" Sakura joked.

"No, you know what's a sign, Sakura-chan…?" Naruto slowly said, staring wide-eyed at her schedule.

"What is?" she replied.

"What is it baka? Move!" Ino said as she pushed Naruto out of the way and took the schedule from him. Her mouth opened in disbelief as she also stared at it like it was some message from aliens.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why do you guys always do this to me? Will you just tell me what you're talking about?"

Both of them looked up at Sakura with wide eyes and said at the same time "…You have _every_ _class_ with Sasuke."

End of Chapter

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH :) Stay tuned!**

**Xoxoxo, MangaLover24**


	3. You've Got to be Kidding Me

Chapter 3

"You've Got to be Kidding Me"

"Oh my gosh! That is NOT true!" Sakura said.

"Oh yeah, it's true." Naruto said.

"It's like destiny or something!" Ino said.

"Yeah!" Agreed Naruto.

"You guys!" Sakura said.

"What?" They both said simultaneously.

"We're fifteen minutes late for class!"

"$h!t" They said, as they ran for their lives.

"See ya Ino!" Sakura said. (And Naruto was waving)

"Bye!" Ino said as they split off in different directions.

"Naruto? Are we almost there?" Sakura asked.

"Almost!" Naruto said as they were still running. "Aha! Here we are!" Naruto said, stopping at a door.

"Finally!" Sakura said out of breath. They both walked in to reveal everyone staring at them…It was so embarrassing. Everyone was whispering.

"Who's that new girl?

"Wow she's hot!"

"Look! She has pink hair!"

"Che, she's not THAT great."

"QQQQUUUIIIIEEEETTTT! … May I help you?" Kurenei asked.

"Gomen-nasai Kurenei-sensei, but I'm a new student. My name is Sakura Haruno. I was getting my schedule from Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

"Hai I understand…But Naruto Uzamaki! Why are you late as well!" Kurenei asked.

"Ummm…Welll…You seeeeee…"

"Oh he was showing me the principle's office!" Sakura said.

"Oh. Very well then."

Sakura sighed in relief.

In the back of the room Sasuke was watching the scene with interest. 'So, she's in my first period eh?' Sasuke thought.

"Naruto take a seat!" Kurenei said. Naruto sat next to Sasuke and next to a boy that looked like a dog or something.

"Sakura!" Kurenei said.

"H-hai?"

"You may take a seat next toooo…Sasuke Uchiha!"

"What why does _she_ get to sit with _my_ Sasuke!"

"Aww why couldn't she get to sit with me!"

"SSSIILLLEENNNCCCEEE!"

Sakura walked over to her seat, feeling uncomfortable that peopled were watching her. She sat down and Kurenei continued with her lesson.

"Hello again Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Hn."

Sakura had a disappointed look on her face.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered. "That's like the only word in his vocabulary."

"Ok Naruto."

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Che, whatever." Sasuke said.

Later

"Now I have History with Kakashi." Sakura said.

"Oh that is such an easy class. He comes late every time, and all he does during class is read that perverted book of his." Naruto said.

"Sounds boring, yet fun." Sakura said.

"Yeah…Well I'm this way so, I'll see you soon Sakura-chan!

" Ok! Bye!" Sakura said as she entered her next class…

"Hey Ino!" Sakura said. Ino looked like she was talking to a few other girls.

"Oh hi Sakura!" Ino said. "I'd like you to meet Tenten…" Ino said pointing at Tenten.

"Hello." Sakura said.

"Hi!" Tenten said. Tenten was a tall girl that put her hair in two buns.

"And this is Hinata!" Ino said pointing to a girl with short black hair, and white eyes, which she thought was kind of interesting.

'Interesting? Honey you have PINK hair!' Inner Sakura said.

'Yeah I guess you're right.'

"H-hello. N-nice to meet y-you," Hinata said, flushing like crazy.

"Is she ok?" Sakura asked.

"I ask myself that question everyday." Ino said.

"Oh."

"So Sakura? Ino told us about the little scene that happened between you and Sasuke." Tenten said.

"?"

"When he said sorry to you after what happened?"

"Oh right. Yeah."

"AND you have EVERY class with him!" Tenten said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I-it's like d-destiny, or s-something." Hinata said.

"That's what I said!" Ino shouted so that the whole room was staring at her. "…What the hell are _you_ lookin' at?" Ino said. That caused them to resume whatever they were doing before.

"Look there's Sasuke over there!" Tenten said. "And our other friends!"

"Sakura you should come and meet them!" Ino suggested.

"Y-yes you should." Hinata said.

"Well, ok!" Sakura said. They walked over to the group.

"Hey guys I'd like you to meet our new friend Sakura! Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru. And I think you already met Neji" Ino said with a smirk.

Sakura winked at them and said "it's nice to meet all of you!"

They all blushed at how pretty she was and replied back clumsily, except for Neji. Who just smirked at seeing the pink-haired girl again.

Then finally the teacher showed up.

"Where have you been!" Ino shouted.

"I was lost on the road of life." Kakashi said, still reading his book.

"Kakashi-sensei that is such a pathetic excuse, I mean, can't you come up with something that's at least reasonable?" Sakura said.

Everyone stared at her, including Sasuke.

'Did I do something wrong?' She thought.

"And you must be?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Ah, nice to meet you." He said, as he once again began reading his book.

Next Class

The P.E. uniform consisted of a white T-short and blue short shorts for the girls, and a white T-shirt and black basketball shorts for the boys.

" Hi Naruto, Sasuke!" Sakura greeted as she and Ino walked up to them.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

Sasuke gave a slight nod.

"Yosh! (All right!) The teacher said from the front of the gym. "My youthlings we shall not waste our youth by just standing around! Let's have a race!"

Everybody lined up.

"Ready, set, go!" Gai shouted.

Sasuke was in the lead with Sakura in second! And she was catching up fast.

They were head to head, neck to neck, hair to hair.

'What the hell? Why is she so fast?' Sasuke thought.

Sakura smirked. "You're not the only fast one Uchiha." Sakura said.

Here comes the finish line… and Sasuke just barely wins!

After they were both panting. "Good Job Sasuke." Sakura said exhausted.

"Hn. You too."

And after that they both head upstairs to lunch.

Lunch"Hey guys!" Sakura said as she spotted a table with everyone there!"

"Hey!"

They barely ate and talked, talked, talked the whole time, having a lot of fun. Sakura was laughing.

Sasuke was watching Sakura, girls aren't usually that open in front of him, like they don't show their real self, cause he's so "hot" He actually found it rather cute…And so did Neji. Sasuke saw Neji looking at Sakura a lot and became suspicious.

Then the bell rang…

Science

"Good morning classssssss." The teacher said. Or, rather, creepy teacher, according to Ino. "I will be asssssigning projectssss today."

The class groaned.

"Now, now don't be so depressssed, there will be groups of three."

The class cheered.

"BUT I will be choosing them."

The class groaned again.

"Put me with Sasuke-kun!"

"I want Sakura-chan!"

"SSSILENCE! The first group of three will be…SSSasuke, SSSakura and Neji."

"Why does_ she_ get to be with _my_ Sasuke-kun?"

"That's so unfair!"

"Put Sakura-chan with me!"

"SSSILENCE!" Orochimaru said. "The next group…Naruto, Kiba and Hinata."

"YAY! I'm with Hinata-chan!" Naruto said while hugging her. Hinata was as red as a tomato. "Hinata-chan are you ok? You look a little red…"

"Next…Ino, Shikamaru and Shino!"

"Yay! I'm with Shika!" Ino squealed.

"What a drag…troublesome women…" Shikamaru said.

"Whatever" Shino said.

"Next! Chouji, Lee and Rebecca!" (the last one is obviously and OCC)

"Next is…."

"So umm Sasuke Neji? Can we like, meet sometime to work on the project?"

"Hn."

"Hn."

"First of all we are DEFINITLEY _not_ meeting at my house! It would be life-long embarrassment!" Sakura said. "So um Sasuke can we meet at your house?"

"Hn."  
"I'm taking that as a 'Yes Sakura, thank you for planning this, because without you, we would get an F!'" Sakura said smiling.

Sasuke glared at Sakura. Sakura glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared some more. Sakura bared teeth. Sasuke backed down.

"Ok! So we will all meet at Sasuke's house at 5:00 tomorrow! Got it?"

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"Good now I'm going."

Sakura left to who knows where.

"Hey Uchiha?"

"What?"

"We're pretty lucky eh?"

"What?"

"I mean we're lucky we got Sakura, cause I think she's pretty cute."

"Che. Like I care what you think."

"Well you should, cause I see the way you look at her, just like me."

"Hn. I am nothing like you. (check again Sasuke will ya?)"

"If you say so Uchiha, if you say so" And with that, Neji walked out of the classroom.

There was nothing really to do during Free Period, so Sakura just went to sleep on a couch. "YAWN. Boy and I tired." Sakura said as she fell asleep dreaming about unicorns. (haha I just had to put that)

A few minutes later someone came into the room she was sleeping in and saw her lying there. A strand of hair fell into her face, and he moved it aside. She really did look like an angel when she slept. The figure quickly disappeared before anyone could catch him.

Sakura woke up and it was time for her next class…

They didn't really do anything in class they just talked about safety and all that other pointless stuff…

The school speaker went on. "Attention Konoha Tokyo High I am informing you of a special occasion that will be occurring in a week from today…There will be a school dance and everyone is required to bring an escort…"

Thank for reading!

Wow really long chapter!

Only the title preview: "The Project"

Thanks again! Ja ne!


	4. The Project

Summary: Sakura is the sweet, new girl in school, and Sasuke is the cold, heartthrob. What happens when there is a love triangle? With Sakura in the middle…

Main: SasSak

Other: NarHin ShikaIno

Love Triangle: SasSakNeji

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 3

"The Project"

The next day, _everyone_ was talking about the dance.

"I need a date! But not just _any_ date…blah blah blah…

"I need a dress! But not just_ any_ dress…blah blah blah…

"OMG! I can't wait! But not just" oh wait, it doesn't work there.

A whole nother week of _that_…yay…

"Hey Sakura!" A voice called.

Sakura turned her head to reveal a very excited Ino running towards her.

"Yeah?" Sakura replied.

You've heard about the dance right?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, hasn't everyone?"

"Yea but what I was trying to ask is if you want to go shopping with me after school today." (A/N hey everyone, sorry, in the last chappie I meant to say "the dance is one week from tomorrow" and they started school on an thurs so the dance is on a fri. sry again…)

Sakura gave Ino a sympathetic look. "Oh, I'm sorry Ino, I can't I'm going to meet Sasuke and Neji at Sasuke's today….How about tomorrow when we don't have school?"

"Sure! That sounds awesome!…wait one second…why are you meeting Sasuke _and_ Neji today?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

"B-because of the science project!" Sakura said blushing.

"Okkkkk. If you say sooooo." And with that Ino walked off.

Sakura sighed and went to her locker. Someone was in his or her locker on her right and someone was in theirs on her left. Sakura didn't know who was around her locker so she just shrugged it off and took out her books. At the same time both people close their lockers to reveal…Sasuke and Neji! They both looked at her, and Sakura began to turn a little pink.

"H-hi Sasuke, Neji."

"Hi." Neji said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Did you guys hear about the dance." Sakura said. 'God Sakura could you of asked a stupider question? Of course they have!' Sakura thought.

"Yep." Said Neji.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"Do you guys have "escorts" yet?" Sakura said, doing the "two finger" thing on the escorts part.

"No. You?" They both asked.

"Oh me? Well _a lot_ of boys asked me, but not the right one has yet. So, right now, I'm dateless!" Sakura said.

They both _seemed _to relax.

"…Do you wanna walk to class together?" Sakura asked since she knew she every class with Sasuke and almost ever class with Neji, except Free Period.

"Sure."

"Whatever."

Sakura smiled and started walking. Neji looked over at Sasuke and smirked, and Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

'Why the hell does Neji keep thinking I like Sakura? I mean I don't, do I?… No! Of course not! What am I thinking?! She's just annoying…'

When they got to class Ino was there waiting for Sakura.

"Hey Ino." Sakura said from across the room.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Hey Sakura." Ino said skeptically.

"Ok. See you guys later." Sakura said to the boys as she walked towards Ino.

"Hey Ino. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just that you have the coolest, hottest boys chasing you." Ino said nonchalantly.

"T-that's not true!" Sakura stuttered. "We were_ only _walking to class together!"

"Yeah, sure.",

"It's true!"

"I said sure didn't I?"

"Sakura glared at her. "Whatever. Come on you should get to class." And they both parted ways.

"Byyyyeee Sakuraaaaa!" Ino said.

Class begins…

Later in class, Kurenei is explaining/teaching something _really, really _ complicated, hard, and confusing, well, for everyone except Sakura of course.

"Given x/40 y/50 30/20. Solve x and y." Kurenei said.

Sasuke stood up and delivered the correct answer "X equals sixty, and Y equal seventy-five." Sasuke said then sat back down, knowing he was right. (that was an actual problem!)

"I just _knew_ Sasuke-kun would get it!"

"He is _so_ smart!"

"Well what do you expect from _my _Sasuke-kun?"

"He's not yours! He's _mine!_

"Shut up you slut!"

"No you shu-

"QUUUIIIEEET!!!…Good….Can someone prove that if the bisector of an exterior angle of a triangle is parallel to a side of the triangle, then the triangle is isosceles?" Kurenei asked pretending the gossiping never happened.

'Oh! I know this one!' Sakura thought. She see Sasuke starting to stand up to answer the problem. 'Oh no you don't!' she thought. Sakura quickly stood up before Sasuke and delivered the answer.

"Blah blah, yada yada, yeah yeah." Sakura answered. (she didn't _really_ say that, it was just too complicated for anyone to understand, haha…)

Sakura finished her answer and smiled, Naruto blinked, and Sasuke _and_ Neji were staring."

"Whoohoo Go Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah! She rocks!"

"She's so smart!"

"She might even be smarter than Sasuke!"

"QUUUIIIIEEET!!!" Kurenei yelled. '

'Someday these kids are gonna kill me.' She thought.

"Very good Sakura. That answer was very detailed and thorough." She said, as she was writing something on the board.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX After School XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(I'm just gonna skip to after school ok?) After school Sakura saw Sasuke and Neji waiting for her. "Hi you guys!"

"Hey."

"Hi."

Sasuke put on his motorcycle and sat down on his bike, and Neji stepped into his convertible.

"Ummm." Sakura said, looking around, only because she didn't have a ride.

"Do you even have a ride?" Neji said.

"Umm…well…haha…"

"Get on." Sasuke said.

"Huh?"

Sasuke handed her a helmet. "Get on."

"Thanks…I guess…Are you ok with that Neji?" Sakura asked.

Neji looked away. "Che, whatever."

Sakura took the helmet and put it on…perfect fit! Sakura sat behind Sasuke, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sakura blushed, Sasuke smirked and Neji scoffed. They all drove off. They were going so fast Sakura was scared, so she tightened her grip on Sasuke. Sasuke found he was blushing! But he was relieved she couldn't see.

When they got to Sasuke's house no, _mansion,_ a butler came up to them. "Good afternoon Sasuke-sama."

"Hn. Good evening." Sasuke said. "Come on, follow me."

They followed Sasuke to the unbelievingly HUGE living room. They all sat down and took their books out.

"So! Let's get started!" Sakura said rubbing her hands together.

"Ok."

"Yeah."

They studied for a while and took down some notes.

"Well this project doesn't seem too hard, does it?"

"Well, that's only because we have you as our partner." Neji said smirking. Knowing Sasuke would get jealous.

Sakura blushed. "Oh no! That's not true!"

"But yes, it is." Neji said.

'OMG! This it NOT happening!' Sakura thought excitingly. '

Ino will LOVE to hear about this!'

Sasuke "accidentally" hit Neji in the stomach with the corner of his textbook. (ouch) "Hn. Sorry." Sasuke said smirking.

Neji glared at him. "Oh, that's quite alright." Neji said pretending to be polite. Neji "accidentally" kicked Sasuke in the leg. "My apologies." He said sarcastically.

"That's ok." Sasuke said.

They both gave death glares to each other.

'What are with those two?' Sakura thought, watching the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We got a lot of work done today!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I guess we did." Neji said.

"Yeah, if we keep this up we'll be done in no time!" Sakura said. She looked at her watch. "Well, it's getting late, so I should be going."

"Do you need a ride?" Sasuke asked.

"No it's ok. I can walk from here!" Sakura said. She walked up to them both…and hugged them! "Well thanks guys! Let's do it again next week! Bye!" Sakura said as she shut the door behind her.

Neji smirked. "Well I have to go now. See ya." Neji said as he also left the house.

"Che, whatever." Sasuke said as he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE review! PLEEEAAAASSSSEEEEEE!!!!!! IM DESPERATE!!!

Sorry no preview this time. I'm trying to not to give too much away, but I will give previews if you review more!…MWAHAHAHAAA!

Reminder: REVIEW!

Ja ne!


	5. Shopping!

Summary: Sakura is the sweet, new girl in school, and Sasuke is the cold, heartthrob

Summary: Sakura is the sweet, new girl at school, and Sasuke is the cold, heartthrob...read and review...SakuraxEveryone but mainly SakuraxSasuke don't worry

Main: SasSak

Other: NarHin ShikaIno

Love Triangle: SasSakNeji

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5

"Shopping!"

It was early in the morning, and Sakura was sleeping peacefully…That is until Ino tore open the curtains, and roughly shook her awake.

"Get up, sleepy head Sakura! It's time to go shopiinngg!" Ino sang cheerfully.

"What the…ughh come on…Five more minutes…" Sakura mumbled as she pulled up the covers over her head.

"NO!" Ino said as she pulled off the covers. "Haruno Sakura! Today, we shop!" Ino said pumping her fist at the ceiling.

"But Ino, it's…" Sakura looked at the clock. "9:00 oclock A.M...Can't we do it in the afternoon?" Sakura asked tiredly.

Ino gave a really cute puppy dog face. "Oh alright… If you really want to…" Ino said pouting her lip.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura said looking away. "I'm not falling for that!"

"Well fine! Be that way!" Ino said angrily, stomping off to the door, purposefully pausing at the door to see if Sakura would call her back.

"Ino, Ino…You know you're my girl, I was just playin wit chu. And besides, I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyways…" Sakura said while shaking her head.

"AWW really?!"

Sakura nodded. "Jeez you don't have to shout…I'm right next to you…"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Ino said hugging Sakura tightly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…HEY WAIT ONE MINUTE! How did you get into my house anyways!?" Sakura said pointing a finger in her face.

"Oh, the front door was open, so I just let myself in." Ino said.

"You know, that's trespassing, and I could call the police, and you could go to jail." Sakura said.

"Oh you would never do that! Riiiight Sakura!?" Ino said confidently, wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulder..

"…" Sakura just stared at her.

"_Right_ Sakura?"

"…" Sakura looked away.

"Sakura?"

Sakura laughed. "I was just kidding. But anyways I need to get dressed…" Sakura said as she went into her closet. She pulled out some sweatpants, and a T-shirt.

"Umm…Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"You're not gonna wear _that_ are you?" Ino asked, pointing to it as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"Yeah, why? Is there a problem with it?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, _no. _Just that it's really NOT the type of clothes to wear to the MALL where there are HOT guys to impress." Ino said.

"Oh." Sakura said dumbly.

"Let's see what you have here…" Ino said searching threw her closet. "Here we go!" Ino said as she pulled out short, jean shorts, and a sexy pink tube top that matched her hair.

"Umm ok…Thanks…Ill go change in the bathroom…"

"Okie dokie!" Ino said sticking her tongue out.

Later Sakura came out in the outfit Ino had picked out.

"Now put on some lipstick, and put that tiffany's necklace on, and put those big silver earrings on." She said pointing to the items

"…" Sakura just stared at her.

"NOW!"

"Ok! Ok! JEEZE!" Sakura put the accessories on. "Is that better??" Sakura asked annoyed.

"See, now _that's_ what I'm talking about." Ino said.

Sakura sighed. "Come On Ino, Let's go."

"FINALLY!" And then they left Sakura's room to go shopping.

"Ino, did you drive here?"

"No. I walked since I knew where you lived, and I needed the exercise anyways." Ino said, while unnecessarily bending down and stretching.

"Well then I guess I'm driving." Sakura said. "Come on." Sakura said, leading her to the garage. Sakura turned on the light to reveal a shiny, _pink_ convertible!

"WHOA Sakura! You have a convertible!?" Ino said as her jaw dropped.

"Yeah I got it for my birthday." Sakura said.

"And it's PINK!" Ino said, still gawking at the sight. "AND SHINY!"

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, it was really nice of my parents because we're not exactly what you call rich" Sakura said.

Ino wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Ahh, I understand…" Ino said.

"…Suuurreee."

"Come on slowpoke! Let's go already!"

"Fine, fine." They hopped in and drove off.

It took about fifteen, twenty minutes to get to the mall, and they already drove about ten. They stopped at a stoplight, and saw three boys in a car next to them.

"Hey!" One of them called out.

"Yeah?" Sakura said looking over at them.

"You're the new girl at school, right? Haruno Sakura?"

"Yeah. Who's askin?"

"Well, you're _really_ hot."

"My name is Kyle, and this is Adam, and Graham. We just wanted to tell you that you are HAWT."

"Umm thanks…?" Sakura said weirdly. "Anywhoo, this is my friend Ino."

"Oh well_ everybody_ knows Ino." He said in a probably not-so-good-thing way.

"Oh stop it!" Ino said flicking a hand at him flirtingly.

"Yeah…" Kyle said while rolling his eyes. "Anyways, see ya!" Kyle said as he drove off.

"Well…" Sakura started. "That was officially awkward."

"Hell yeah! But didn't you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Notice that you've _only_ been at school for two days, and you're already known all around the school?!"

"…no I haven't actually."

"Wow you're dense…"

"Whatever, we're here." Sakura said avoiding the subject. Sakura got out of the car slowly

"Oh come on, you're so slow!" Ino said pulling her by the wrist.

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming!" Sakura said as they walked into the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Somewhere else in the parking lot XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hn…There she is." Sasuke smirked, as he saw her walk into the mall.

"Wow, you're actually right teme." Naruto said.

"Well, I heard her and Ino talking about going shopping early today."

"Wow teme, I never knew that you were a stalker." Naruto said smirking."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Shut up dobe"

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto said skipping away.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX With Sakura XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oo! Oo! Let's go into that store!" Ino said pointing at an expensive looking store.

"Ok. I guess we can try it…"

The girls entered the store. "Good morning ladies." A lady greeted.

"Hello." Sakura said. Ino nodded to her.

"Sakura, come here!" Ino said.

Sakura walked over. "What?"

"Isn't this dress prettyyy??"

"Yeah it's really pretty! You should try it on"

"Well…IF YOU INSIST" Ino giggled as she went into the dressing room. After a few minutes Ino came out. She looked _really_ pretty. It was a sleeveless light blue dress that went down to her knees. It was snug on her body so you could see her curves. If you spun in a circle, it would spin with you like a saucer.

"Oh Ino, you look beautiful!"

"Aww shucks…" Ino said blushing.

"Yes! That is the perfect dress for you! It goes so well with your eyes!"

"Ok, I guess it's settled. I, Yamanaka Ino, will buy this 227.85 dress!" Then Ino bought the dress right away. "Well, what about you Sakura?"

"I don't think the right dress for me is here. Let's try some other stores." Sakura said while walking out of the store.

The girls spent hours shopping for jewelry accessories etc, and looking for a dress for Sakura.

"Sakuraaaa! I'm hungryyy! It's already 1:00 and we still haven't had lunch yet! A growing girl like me has to eat ya know!"

"You're right. Let's get something to eat."

The girls went to the cafeteria. Sakura ordered a chicken salad, while Ino got a double cheeseburger with extra fries (HAHA I just had to put that).

They were eating quietly until Naruto and Sasuke showed up, who had secretly followed them the whole time.

"Oh my god hey you guys! I didn't see you guys here!" Sakura said surprised.

"Hn."

"Y-yeah! W-we didn't know you guys were here either!" Naruto said really obviously.

"Dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him.

"Here, sit with us!" Ino said.

"Alright!" Naruto said forgetting the comment made by his best friend. Naruto got Ramen (obviously) and Sasuke got noodles and rice.

"Do you guys want to come with us to find Sakura a dress for the dance?" Ino asked.

"HELL yeah!"

"Hn."

Naruto leaned in to Sasuke. "Hehe." He whispered. "Our brilliant plan worked." Sasuke pushed him away.

"Can you make it any more obvious?" Sasuke whispered.

After they finished, they resumed their shopping as they entered a store.

"Oh Sakura this one looks _promising_!" Ino said.

"Yes it does…Oh! Guys, look!" Sakura said holding a dress.

"That's so pretty! Try it on NOW" Ino said.

"Ok. Hold on…" Sakura said as she walked into the dressing stall.

Sakura came out in a strapless green dress that went PERFECT with her eyes. It had green silk over the bottom half of the dress and it had little green ribbons on the end. It ended a little above her knees. It hug her curves perfectly. After the snugly curves, it was loose and flowy, so it would sway in the air when you moved, or twirl in a circle when you spun around.

"Wow Sakura, you look soooooo beautiful!"

"Sakura-chan you are _workin _that dress!" Naruto said as he snapped and buckled his hips when he said "_workin"_

"…" Sasuke just stared…he couldn't even say anything… she looked so…good…

Some boys stopped outside at the window. They all wolf whistled at her.

Sasuke looked over and gave them a deadly glare, after this, the boys coward and walked away.

"BUY IT" Ino demanded.

Sakura looked at the price tag… "It's, 330…"

No one spoke.

"I-I can't afford that…" Sakura said sadly. "Well I can, but-"

"I'll pay for it." Sasuke said out of no where.

"Wha?"

"I'll. Pay. For. It."

"R-really? You would do that?"

"Yeah."

"Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Sakura said while hugging Sasuke. Ino and Naruto exchanged looks. (you know…_that_ look)

Sasuke looked away and blushed a little.

After they left the store, they went to the parking lot.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys." Ino said. "It was fun."

"Yeah you too!" Naruto said.

"Sasuke…Thank you so much for buying that dress for me. It was very sweet of you."

"Hn…"

Sakura smiled, because she knew that it meant a "You're welcome" in Sasuke's little version.

"Ja ne!" Ino and Sakura shouted while walked away.

"Ja ne!" The boys replied.

"Well I think today's plan went well. Don't you think teme?"

"Yeah." He said, secretly smiling to himself.

XXXXXXXX Later XXXXXXXX

"Today was so much fun!" Ino said.

"I know right?!"

"I can't wait until the dance!"

"Yeah. You and Shikamaru are gonna have a great time."

"Oh that reminds me."

"What?"

"You still need a date."

XXXXXXXXXX TBC XXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! PLEASE don't forget to review! And if you haven't reviewed for all the chapters, please do! Hehe well the more reviews the merrier right?? :P anyways, just review for ONE chapter please! Arigatou!

Preview: Chapter 6 "Too Late":

_It was already a day before the long awaited dance._

"_Sakura..." Sasuke started._

"_Hm?" Sakura asked, not really paying attention._

"_I…need to ask you something…"_

"_What is it?" Sakura asked still getting books from her locker._

"_Well…" Sasuke said, but then looked down._

"_Come on Sasuke spit it out; I have to get to class."_

"_Well…Will you…"_

"_Yes?" Sakura urged hoping for an answer soon, so she won't be late to class and get detention._

"_Will you go to the dance with me?" Sasuke said uncomfortably._

"_Oh…I'm so sorry Sasuke, I would love to go with you but, you see…I already have a date…"_

REVIEEEEWWW!! PLEASE! I'm BEGGING! I'm down on my freakin knees here!

Thanks again! Love you guys! (I love REVIEWERS even more :)

Reminder: REVIEW!

Ja ne! Love you guys!

Xoxoxoxo

MangaLover24


	6. Too Late

Summary: Sakura is the sweet, new girl in school, and Sasuke is the cold, heartthrob. What happens when there is a love triangle? With Sakura in the middle…

Main: SasSak

Other: NarHin ShikaIno

Love Triangle: SasSakNeji

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing! (and keep doing it of course!) I just wanted to tell you that Sakura is actually rich, she just said she couldn't afford it because she wanted to see if Sasuke would say anything. And the dress she bought (or Sasuke bought) I meant to say it ended just below her knees. Ok?

Oh and just to get this out there, I'm a girl. (I no, random)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

"Too Late"

It was Monday, and today, tomorrow and the day before the dance, Sakura was meeting with Neji and Sasuke again (for the project).

"Hi Neji! Hi Sasuke!" Sakura called jogging up to them.

"Hey." Neji said.

"Yo." Sasuke said.

"Umm Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"The other day when we were hanging out at the mall, and you bought me my dress, you didn't need to. I'm actually kind of rich…I could afford it easily, I just wanted to see if you would do anything….Hehe…"

"So?" Sasuke said.

"…So you don't care that I tricked you?"

"No. I actually kind of liked paying for you. And beside that was like, one thousandth of my allowance. "

Sakura blushed. "Oh well thanks again."

"You guys hung out this weekend?…At the _mall?_…And you paid for her_ dress?_" Neji asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah."

'What the hell?' Neji thought. Neji frowned.

Sasuke's smirk grew. "Why? Are you…_jealous?_"

"Che, what would make you think that?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Come on you guys, we're gonna be late fore class." Sakura said.

"Coming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Later… XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later they all met at Sasuke's again and worked on their project.

"Do you guys have a date yet?" Sakura asked.

"Nah not yet." Sasuke said.

"Me neither, but I'm keeping my eye on a girl, and I'm gonna ask her soon if someone doesn't before me." Neji said, looking at Sasuke when he said the last part.

"Oh that's nice…" Sakura said. "Well I gotta get going! See ya!

"See ya."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next couple of days past by quickly for the students, because everyone was too busy getting ready for the dance, and they couldn't (or wouldn't) pay attention in class.

Sakura, Neji and Sasuke were becoming quite the group. They were always hanging around each other (well, not 24/7 but a lot). And the funny thing was, the two boys opened up more. Sakura never needed a ride anymore, since she brought her PINK convertible now.

Everyone was talking about how she became friends with them so fast.

"Did you notice that Sakura Haruno is always hanging around Sasuke and Neji?"

"She shouldn't be hanging around them, she'd not good enough to be with _my _Sasuke-kun."

"Don't talk about Sakura-chan that way! _They_ both aren't good enough to hang around _her._"

Everyone was so excited about tomorrow night. Mostly everyone had a date. Ino was going with Shikamaru, (duh) Naruto asked Hinata because he couldn't ask Sakura (you'll find out later, but u probably already no cause I said it in the preview). Kiba doesn't really need a girlfriend, (or so he says) Shino never really liked social things so he decided not to go, and Choji, well, let's just say he's not really gonna need a date to make his night happy. (because all the food that's gonna be there)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Class… XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In social studies, Kakashi didn't even say one word he was just reading his perverted book the whole time. The class was just talking about the dance the next night.

But being the person that she is, Sakura was studying for the HUGE test the next day. She had her nose in her book and acted as if no one else was there.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said walking up to her.

"Hm?" Sakura said not looking away from her book.

"Don't tell me your actually…_studying?_" Naruto said making a disgusted face.

"Yes Naruto I am studying, because unlike the rest of the class, I don't want to fail our HUGE test tomorrow that counts for a fourth of our grade." Sakura said.

"Oh…" Naruto said. "…I'm going to study like Sakura-chan!" Naruto took out his book and started reading. Everyone was staring at him. Ten seconds later…

"Ahh! Chikuso! (damn it) My head hurts!" Naruto said.

Everyone sweatdropped, anime style.

The bell rang. RRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!

"Pack up your things everyone. That was a good class." Kakashi said, STILL reading his book.

"Hey Naruto?" Sakura called.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?"

"What exactly _is_ that book about?"

"You don't wanna know Sakura-chan…you don't wanna know."

"Ok. That's more than enough of an explanation for me." Sakura said.

"Well I'll see you later!" Naruto said.

"Ok! Bye!"

"See ya teme!"

"Dobe."

'When are you thinking of asking her? You're taking WAY too long.' Inner Sasuke said.

'Ask her what?' Sasuke thought.

'To go to the dance with you!' Inner Sasuke said.

'Who said I wanna take her?' Sasuke thought.

'Me! So I am technically you!'

'Whatever."

'So when are you gonna!?'

'I don't know! When I'm ready I guess…' Sasuke thought.

'Ready? READY!? HELLO! The dance is tomorrow!' Inner Sasuke said.

'Oh yeah.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke entered his next class, with Sakura beside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX During Class XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During class, all that really happened was that they got a pop quiz.

"Awwww." The class whined.

"Aww, boo-hoo little babies." Kurenei said sarcastically.

"But Kurenei-sensei! I don't want to have a qquiiiizzz!" Ino complained.

"Too bad! Now get to work!"

"But Sensei!"

"Quie-"

"Done!" Sakura said out of nowhere. Everyone just stared at her. "Here!" Sakura handed Kurenei the quiz.

"T-thanks…"

"Done." Sasuke and Neji said at the same time. They both handed her their papers.

"Very well. You may leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX After Class XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That quiz was sooo easy! Don't you think Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah that was so easy." Ino said sarcastically. "Especially for me, because I am the all, smart Sakura Haruno." Ino said posing.

"Hey, hey, no need to be jealous of my intelligence." Sakura said.

"Hey-"

"Hi Sakura-chan!" A voice called. Sakura turned around to see…Kyle! (you thought it was gonna be Naruto didn't you?)

"Oh, hi, Kyle, am I right?" Sakura said unsure.

"Yep!"

"Oh, good then." Sakura said. They were talking for a while until Sakura heard a deep voice behind her.

"Who the hell is this?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Somewhere XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke saw Sakura talking to some guy. (who was quite cute, may I add) Sasuke felt something inside of him stir. 'What the f#? Who the hell is that?' (watch your mouth Sasuke! Haha) Sasuke started walking over to them. Sasuke walked faster when he saw Neji walking towards them

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX With Sakura XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who the hell is this?" A deep voice said.

"Huh?" Sakura said. She turned around to see Neji glaring at the poor boy.

"Who is this?" Neji asked, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"T-this is my _friend_ Kyle." Sakura said, saying the word friend obviously so he wouldn't beat Kyle up.

"Hn."

Sasuke walked up to them. "Who the hell is this?" Sasuke asked.

"What?"  
"Who is this?" Sasuke said. (déjà vu eh?)

"Ugghh I just explained this to Neji." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at Neji. "This is Kyle, my _friend_."

"Hn."

"Umm, Sakura-chan?" Kyle asked.

"Yes Kyle?"

"Umm, I was just wondering if you could go to the dance with me tomorrow?"

"Oh, well I alre-"

"She can't." Sasuke and Neji said at the same time.

"Y-yeah. What they said."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry."

"…That's ok! I'll just ask someone else!" Kyle said, pumping his fist into the air.

"Damn, you bounce back fast boy."

"Yeah I know, but I won't give up on you!"

"…haha…"

"Well, see you later Sakura-chan!" Kyle said as he ran off.

Sasuke and Neji were glaring holes into Kyle's back.

"Umm I'm just gonna leave…" Ino said, as she dashed around the corner. (I bet you forgot she was there right?)

"…"

"...awkward…" Sasuke said.

"Yeah…" Neji said

"…"

"Come on let's go…" Sakura said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX After School XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura, Sasuke and Neji walked out to the front of the school.

"My beautiful cherry blossom of youth!" A voice called.

"Oh no…" Sakura said. "Not_ him_."

"Sakura-san." The boy said.

"…Hi Lee-san." Sakura said.

Sasuke and Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Your youth, and beauty has over-whelmed me!" Lee said.

Sakura sweatdropped.

"My I accompany you as your escort to the social dance tomorrow night?" Lee said.

"No sorry."

"Awww ok. But Gai-sensei! I will try my hardest to gain the affection of this youthful student!"

"LEE!" A voice shouted from far away.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

The group just walked away slowly.

"Sakura." Sasuke said

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you."

"O-ok."

Sasuke looked at Neji. "ALONE." Sasuke said. Neji looked for a few more seconds, then walked away.

"Sakura." Sasuke asked.

"Hm?"

"I…need to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

"Well…"

"Come on Sasuke spit it out, I have to get home."

"Well…Will you…"

"Yes?" Sakura urged hoping for an answer soon, so she won't lose her perfect attendance to dinner, and let her mother down.

"W-will you go to the dance with me?" Sasuke said uncomfortably.

"Oh…" There was an awkward silence. "I'm so sorry Sasuke, I would love to go with you but, you see…I already have a date…"

"What?" Sasuke asked. It felt like he couldn't hear anything.

"I already have a date." Sakura said simply.

Sasuke's eyes turned red.

"Are you ok-"

"With who?"

"Huh?"

"Who are you going to the dance with." Sasuke said.

Sasuke was being so serious it almost scared Sakura. _Almost_. "I'm going with Neji." Sakura said.

"You are?!" Sasuke said.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?!" Sakura said, her temper rising.

"When did he ask you?!"

"This morning!"

"…" He was so close…

"Why? Are you _jealous_ or something!"

"No! Why would I be!"

"I don't know! You've been acting really weird lately!"

"So!"

"So!? Maybe I care about you as a friend, and want to know what's wrong with you!"

"Who ever said you were my friend?!" Sasuke shouted. Right when he said it, he knew he had crossed the line.

"…Oh…" Sakura just walked away.

"Sakura." Sasuke called trying to get her attention. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

"Ah, see ya." Sakura said waving to him without looking, walking away.

'Damn it! Why are you so stupid?' Sasuke thought.

'I ask myself COUGHyouCOUGH that question everyday.' Inner Sasuke said.

'Shut up.'

'You shouldn't be telling _me_ that. Who was the guy who just lost one of his best friends, maybe even crush?'

'Che, she's not my friend.'

'See! You can't even admit something as simple as that!'

'Whatever.'

Sasuke walked to his car.

"Hey." A voice called.

Sasuke turned around to see Neji. "What do you want?" Sasuke snapped.

"Why so snappy Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"I just wanted to let you know, I hope ME going to the dance with SAKURA, and not YOU, doesn't come between our friendship." Neji said laughing as he walked away.

Sasuke was fuming.

"Hey teme."

Sasuke turned to see Naruto. "What dobe?"

"I heard what happened between you, Sakura-chan and Neji." Naruto said.

'Damn, things spread fast in this school.' Sasuke thought

"I just think you should of just punched Neji in the face and be like "What now Sucka?" And then…"

"Shut up."

"…Then you should take Sakura-chan to the dance and be like "In your face" and then you and Sakura-chan will dance and kiss…"

"Ew. Just stop already."

"…"

"And besides, I thought you liked Sakura?"

"Well, I did, but then I got to hang out with Hinata-chan, and she's is so sweet! She even paid for my Ramen!" (does the boy have no shame?)

"Hn. Bye dobe."

"See ya teme."

Sasuke drove off…

Tomorrow was going to be so much fun, the dancing, the partying, the eating, and a WHOLE day of classes with Sakura _and _Neji…_t_o_gether_…yay…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading! Really long chappy!

Sorry for the wait! Guess what? I got into big trouble at school, it was HORRIBLE!

Preview: Chapter 7 "The Dance"

Sakura could feel her face heating up. Her face was about three inches from Neji's. Closer…closer…closer…

She finally felt their lips meet, but it only last for about two seconds before she felt him rip away from her.

Sakura opened her eyes. Only to see Neji on the floor with blood trickling down the side of his mouth.

PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR SYMPATHY! (for getting into trouble at skool) AND REVIEW!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. The Dance

Summary: Sakura is the sweet, new hot girl in school, and Sasuke is the cold, hot popular boy. What happens when there is a love triangle containing our little cherry blossom?

Main: Sas-Sak

Other: Nar-Hin, Shika-Ino

Love Triangle: Sas-Sak-Neji

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

OMGOMGOMGOMG! I am soooo sorry for the looonngg wait! THIS computer isn't even mine! So that mean you might have to wait again…but not as long! Just to let everyone know, I made this chapter the length of TWO CHAPtERS, cause I made you all wait so long!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 

"The Dance"

It was the day of the dance, and Sasuke was at his kitchen table munching on a tomato. It was already 7:45, and Sasuke wasn't even changed yet! (school started at 8:00)

Someone came descending down the stairs behind him. He held a striking resemblance to Sasuke, except he looked older, around 19, and he had his slightly long hair, in a low ponytail.

"Hello, foolish little broher." The voice said.

"Grrr, I _told_ you not to call me that anymore!" Sasuke said.

"…"

"Ugh, what do you want Itachi" Sasuke said rudely.

"I just wanted to let you know that school starts in 15 minutes."

"Yeah, what of it?" Sasuke said, as if going to school was weird.

"You're not going?"

"Che,"

"Hmmm…" Itachi said, looking deep in thought. "I'm guessing this had to do with that female with the pink hair."

Sasuke stiffened, and jerked around. "How do you know about herr?!" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. I know about her cause I just know things…Well, anyways…am I right?"

"Che, I'm still not going."

"Shame, shame." Itachi said shaking his head, looking disappointed. "I guess you won't get absolute PERFECT grades and attendance like ME."

Sasuke froze.

"You know, it's too bad, I guess father was right after all, you _are_ below me."

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed as he flew up the stairs.

Itachi opened the front door. "Hn. Foolish little brother." And with that, he walked out the door to who know where.

Sasuke ran up the stairs and slammed open the door to his room. He threw on anything he could find, which happened to be a pair of jeans, and a T-shirt.

Sasuke nearly tripped going down the stairs. It was already 7:50, and it took more than 20 minutes to get there!

Sasuke got onto his motorcycle and drove out of the garage.

'Damn that Itachi' Sasuke thought. Sasuke was rushing so much, he was going 60mph on a 35mph road!

Up ahead, Sasuke saw two girls crossing a street, the street that he happened to be on.

"Look out!" One of the girls cried. The other girl jumped out of the way, Sasuke swerved and barely missed her.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" The girl said.

(Whoa, déjà vu eh) From what jut had occurred, Sasuke couldn't help but think of…

"Sakura…" Sasuke said to himself.

Sasuke saw the school come into view, and he quickly parked his bike. Sasuke ran into the school. He was running so fast, he caused paper pinned to the bulletin board to fly off.

Sasuke ran into the classroom. He scanned the area, but he found no teacher. He glanced at the clock, its read 7:58.

Sasuke sighed in relief. 'Whew, just in time Whoa… I got here in 8 minutes…' Sasuke was really tired, he was breathing hard.

"Why so tired teme?" A voice said from behind him. Sasuke turned around to see Naruto.

"Che, I'm not tired." Sasuke said.

'Damn, does this guy have a pride issue or what?' Naruto thought.

"Riiigghhht. That's why you're bending over, hands on knees, and panting like there's no tomorrow." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Sasuke said. Sasuke saw Sakura talking happily to Neji in the corner of the room.

'Why the hell is that bastard talking to her damn it?!' Sasuke thought angrily.

'Ummm, maybe because he's her date to the dance tonight because, ahem, you just had to ask her at the last possible second!' Inner Sasuke said.

After they finished talking, Neji walked back to his seat, as did Sakura. Neji just sat there looking cool, and Sakura immediately stuffed her face into her book.

Sasuke now saw Naruto talking to Ino near the door. Ino was whispering something into Naruto's ear.

"He said what?!" Naruto said.

"Sh! Sh! Ino said flicking her hands in front of his face. She whispered something else.

"Damn, I knew he said something bad, but not THAT bad!" Naruto said.

'What are they talking about?' Sasuke thought.

'Probably about you.' Inner Sasuke said.

'Che, no they're not.'

'How much you wanna bet?'

'Whatever.'

"Hey guys." Sasuke said.

They both turned to looked at him. Ino's look changed into a glare, and Naruto's stare, sank into a frown.

"HMPH!" Ino said, as she turned her heel and walked off to her first class.

"Oook…Hi to you too…" Sasuke said. He turned to look at Naruto. "You're not gonna walk off on me too right?" Sasuke said, partially being sarcastic.

Naruo blinked. "Hehe…" Naruto said, smiling awkward, and scratching the back of his head. "…Huh?! What's that Tenten?!…Coming!" Naruto said out of no where.

"I didn't call you." Tenten said.

Naruto sweatdropped. "I'm coming anyways!" And with that, Naruto practically ran away from Sasuke.

'Who still thinks they weren't talking about you?' Inner Sasuke said.

'…'

'FINE! Two can play at that game!' Inner Sasuke said, stubbornly crossing his arms.

'Yesss, I finally got him to shut up.'

'Hey! I heard that!'

'This is my perfect chance to apologize to Sakura……oh god, I can't do this.' Sasuke thought. Instead of walking towards Sakura, he walked towards someone else.

"Tenten." Sasuke said.

Tenten looked at him, then was about to walk away.

Sasuke grabbed her arms. "Tenten, please."

"Wow, it must be worth hearing if your saying PLEASE."

"…"

"Ugh, wadya want Uchiha?"

"Umm, can I ask you something."

"I guess."

"Well, um, can you tell Sakura something for me?" Sasuke asked awkwardly.

"It depends what it is."

"Can you, um, tell her…um, that I'm sorry?"

Tenten's eyes softened, for that second Sasuke thought she was actually going to do it, until.

"Do it yourself Uchiha!" She spat at him.

'Well that worked out well.' Inner Sasuke said.

'Maybe I should just tell her myself.'

'Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!'

Sasuke walked up next to Sakura, but she didn't notice him since she was reading.

"Sakura." Sasuke said nervously.

"Hm?" Sakura said, still reading her book.

"Ahem."

"Oh! I'm sorr-" Sakura turned and stared at him. Making Sasuke feel uncomfortable. "Oh, it's _you._" Sakura said with a disgusted face.

"I need to tell you something."

"…And what makes you think that I'm gonna listen?"

"Weell um, I wanted to say um, that I'm-"

"Wait."

"…"

"Why are you talking to me?" Sakura said.

"Well…um…"

"Cause I thought we weren't _friends._"

Sasuke felt a pang in his heart. "Sakura I-"

"You know what? Save it for someone who cares." Sakura said. She picked up her books and grabed Neji's arm. "Come on Neji, let's go." And with that they walked out to their next class.

Throughout the whole day, Sasuke kpt seeing Sakura with Neji, Sakura with Neji, Sakura with Neji, it was the same thing over and over again. They were together literally 24/7, at their lockers, at the water fountain, in class, it all made Sasuke want to kill someone.

At that moment, all three of them were at their lockers, (how awkward would that be?) The tension was so thivk you could cut it with a knife, and eat it for dinner. Neji saw Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, and he smirked.

"Hey Sakura." Neji said.

"Hm?" Sakura said, getting her books out. Sasuke was listening tntntly.

"You look really pretty today." Neji complimented.

Sasuke squeezed his locker door hard.

Sakura blushed. "Oh! But I'm only wearing jeans and a sweatshirt!" Sakura said, pointing at herself.

"Yes, I know, but her look beautiful in anyyyythiiingg." Neji dragged out.

SLAM! There was a loud noise from the locker next to them. They both turned to see Sasuke walking away. (I guess you can tell he slammed his locker!)

Another thing Sasuke noticed during the day, was that NO ONE was talking to him. I mean, either it was a really weird coincidence, or they were actually AVOIDING him!

'What the hell is that about?' Sasuke thought.

XXXXXXXXXX Lunch XXXXXXXXXX

At lunch, Sasuke walked to the table he usually sat at. But when he got there, there wasn't any room, or they all made it look like that. When he walked up to the table, they all looked at him, making Sasuke feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry! There's no room!" Hinata said surprisingly.

'What the hell?' Sasuke thought.

"Hinata-chan! That was great!" Naruto whispered, well you can't really say whispered, because it was loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Hinata blushed. "Oh! A-arigato Naruto-kun!" She said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and took a look at his so-called friends.

Naruto was complimenting Hinata, Hinata was blushing/fainting, Shino was playing with his bugs, Tenten was playing with her knife, Ino was scolding Shikamaru, Shikamaru wasn't listening, Chouji was munching on his chips, Lee was crying "Gai-sensei!" Akamaru was on top of Sakura licking her face, Sakura was laughing, Kiba was laughing, and even Neji suppressed a giggle. (I think that's the longest sentence I've ever written!)

Well, short version, no one was even paying the slightest attention to him! (poor Sasuke) And he was STILL standing there.

Sasuke's fangirls took advantage of the situation.

"Sasuke-kun! Sit with me!"

"There's a spot right here!"

"Come over here with me!"

They were so annoying Sasuke's eyebrow was twitching. He just plopped down at an empty table. His fangirls were walking over, but he gave them a total triple death glare. Everybody at the table just look at him. "Aww, you guys, don't you think we were a little to hard on him?" Sakura, yes, SAKURA said.

"Are you kidding?" Ino said. "Why the hell are you feeling bad for HIM? He was the one being an ass to YOU."

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"…You know what, you guys are right!" Sakura said

"Bark!" Akamaru said. Everyone laughed. Sasuke heard the laughter.

'I can't believe they're laughing at me!' Sasuke thought.

'Oh Sasuke, they're not laughing _at _you they're laughing _next _you! HAHA! Get it?! Next to you! AHAHA!'

'…'

'Ok, ok, I'm just kidding but have you ever considered that they're laughing because they're happier without you and with Sakura instead?'

'Che, she can't replace me.'

'Well I don't know…It could be possible…'

XXXXXXXXXX After School XXXXXXXXXX

"Omgomgomgomg!" Ino kept saying jumping up and down.

"Ino, Ino! Calm down! It's not that exciting! Sakura said.

The girls were walking home so they could get ready for the dance.

"…Hey Tenten!" Sakura said. "You never told us who you were going to the dance with!"

"Yeah!" Ino and Hinata said.

"Wellll…I'm not really going with anyone." Tenten said.

"Why?!" They said.

"Well, because I KIND OF liked this guy, but someone else is going with him." Tenten said. (I bet you can guess who that was)

"Why that bitch!" Sakura said. (I'm sweatdropping TT)

"Seriously!" Ino said.

"No! No!" Tenten said waving her arms in front of her face. " You guys got it all wrong! I'm actually really happy for her!! An besides, it's not like I LOVED that guy or anything!"

"Oh…"

XXXXXXXXXX Later… XXXXXXXXXX

Ok everyone! Let's get dressed!" Ino said. Everyone got changed.

Sakura had on her emerald dress. Ino had on her cerulean dress on. Hinata wore a strapless lavender dress that went down to her ankles. Tenten wore a chocolate brown dress that had spaghetti straps.

"Let's fix up Tenten first!" Ino said. "Sit here!" She said pointing to a chair in front of the bedroom mirror.

"Ummm, ok…" Tenten said as she sat in the chair.

"Let's finally take out these buns and see your true hair!" Ino said.

"Yeah!" They said. They took out the buns…Tenten's hair cascaded to the middle of her back.

"Oooo." They all said.

"Can you stop gawking at me?" Tenten said annoyed.

"Right! Let's get started!" Sakura said.

First, they tied her hair into a half ponytail. Then they gave her a silver necklace with a jeweled heart on it. They also gave her matching earrings with hearts, a heart bracelet, and they put a silver heart barrette at the back of her head. She had on lip-gloss and a light silver shade of eye shadow.

"You look so pretty!" Sakura said. The other girls nodded. "Hinata's turn!"

They clipped on a diamond butterfly clip on each side of her head. She wore a black choker with a diamond butterfly in the middle. She wore diamond earrings and a diamond bracelet. She put on some light purple eye shadow, and some lip-gloss.

"Omg! You look so cute!" Tenten said. "Ino's turn!"

"They brushed out her hair, then they did a braid across her head (its like a braided headband made of her hair) They applies some blue eye shadow, and some lipstick. She wore a necklace made of pure sapphire, her earrings and bracelet were also made o sapphire.

"Georges darling." Sakura said with a western accent.

"Your turn!" Ino said.

They brushed out her long silky tresses. They grabbed a crimper, and made her hair wavy. She wore a fancy necklace, made all of emeralds. She wore hanging earrings also made of emeralds. She wore an emerald barrette on the side of her head. She put on light green eye shadow, and some red lipstick.

"Wow…" They all said in unison.

"…Ok, the boys should be here soon." Ino said. DINGDONG! "Oh! There they are! I'll get it!"

Ino opened the door. Shikamaru was wearing black dress pants, with a dark green CBDS (collared, button-up, dress shirt). Naruto wore black dress pants with an orange CBDS. Neji had on black dress pants and a dark brown CBDS..

"Well don't you gentlemen look handsome." Ino said. "Come on in!" They all walked in. Shikamaru came up to Ino and clasped her hands.

"You look beautiful." He said. Ino blushed.

"Than-" But she was cut off when he kissed her. She was shocked at first, but then she returned the favor.

"Uggh. Can't you guys wait at least until we get to the car?" A voice said. They all looked up to see Sakura, with Tenten and Hinata behind her.

"You look great Hinata-chan!" Naruto said. Hinata blushed.

"Y-you look nice too Naruto-kun."

Neji walked over to Sakura. "Saku-"

"Sakura-saaan!" A voice called from the distance. Suddenly Lee came bursting through the door. He pushed Neji out of his way, and clasped Sakura's hands. "My I say how beautiful you look today? Your beauty is so youthful…"

'Where the hell did he come from?' Sakura thought to herself. 'He didn't even say he was going to the dance!'

"…You are so youthful and-"

"Lee-san…" She pulled out if his grasp. "We'd better hurry up to the dance."

XXXXXXXXXX At the Dance XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Sakura said in awe. The dance was themed the deep, blue ocean. There were lights everywhere. There were underwater decorations and everything.

"Yes, it is great isn't it?" Hinata said.

"Boys? Can you possibly get us some punch?" Tenten said.

"Sure." And they walked away,

"This place is amazing!"

XXXXXXXXXX Somewhere else XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was waiting patiently near the stage. He was wearing black dress pants, and a dark blue CBDS. He looked toward the door…that's when he saw the most beautiful thing he's ever seen before, walk in. (im guessing you know its sakura) He was about to walk over to her until he saw Neji walk up to her with a glass of punch.

'Who the hell does he think he is?!' Sasuke thought.

'Uhhh, her date?' Inner Sasuke said.

XXXXXXXXXX Back With Sakura XXXXXXXXXX

The music started banging loud. "Hey Neji!" Sakura yelled over the music.

"What!"

"Let's dance!"

"Ok!" They all danced wildly for like 2 hours. Later some soft music came on.

"This song is dedicated to all those cute, sizzlin' hot couples out there" The DJ said.

"Come on…" Sakura said, slowly pulling Neji to the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his around her petite waist.

Nearby, a Sasuke was fuming.

They danced, and danced. Neji decided to tell Sakura something. "Sakura, I have to tell you something,"

"What is it Neji?"

"I like you, a lot." Neji said blushing.

Sakura smiled. "I like you to Neji. They both got closer…

Sakura could feel her face heating up. Her face was about three inches from Neji's. Closer…closer…closer…

She finally felt their lips meet, but it only last for about two seconds before she felt him rip away from her.

Sakura opened her eyes. Only to see Neji on the floor with blood trickling down the side of his mouth.

"Huh!" Sakura said. "Neji are you ok?" Sakura asked running to him.

"Y-yeah," He said, wiping the blood

"What happened?"

"Someone punched me."

"But who would do that?" Sakura said.

"Me." Said a voice. They all looked over to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Why would you do that?!"

"Che." Suddenly Neji got up and punched Sasuke right in the jaw."

"Oh no! You guys stop!" Sakura said. But they kept fighting, they were ruining the whole party, all the decorations were broken, and everything was everwhere.

"Hn. You're still the same ass as before Hyuga. Sasuke said throwing a punch.

"Hn. And you're the same jealous bastard as always." Neji said, dodging the punch.

"I'm sick of seeing you together with him all the time!" Sasuke suddenly yelled, pointing at Sakura.

"Y-you're actually jealous?" Sakura said, amazed.

"Yes, yes! I'll finally admit it! I'm jealous! Ok!" Sasuke yelled.

"I-I didn't know you felt that way…But that does NOT justify what you did!" Sakura said, running out the door.

"Sakura wait!" Neji cried, but she was already gone. Neji turned around and glared at Sasuke. "Nice going Uchiha. You managed to make her cry a second time, congratulations." Neji said sarcastically, and angrily.

"Che, when was the first?"

"Oh? You mean you don't know? Well she was balling her eyes out when you said she wasn't your friend."

"Sh-she was?"

"Yes god damn it!" Neji said as he ran away after Sakura.

Sasuke just stood there, looking into space. Since the party was crashed, everyone was leaving. Sasuke's friends were passing by him, shaking their heads with disappointment.

"God." Sasuke said to himself. "Life would be way easier if I was not allowed to love."

XXXXXXXXXX END XXXXXXXXXX

I hope you guys liked it! Remember! I made it extra long! The length of two chapters, Cause I'm nice like that! Well I still hope you guys forgive me! Review A LOT please!

No preview this time TT (I'm sorry!)

REVIEW!


	8. Loneliness

Summary: Sasuke comes back from Orochimaru and once again joins team 7. Team 7 go through a series of events that bring the couple closer and closer each time.

Main: SasSak

Other: InoShika NarHin

A little bit of SakNeji

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Hey everyone! Sorry for the super long wait! I feel really bad for keeping you all waiting for SUCH a long time! I hope you guys can forgive me! I want to ask you all if you could PLEASE check out my other story! It's called "Why is Love So Complicated?" So please check it out! (You all would if you loved me!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

"Loneliness"

It was roughly about two month since the whole party incident. Things had totally changed around the school. Things like the mood, attitude, and the atmosphere.

There wasn't anything really big that happened the past months. All of Sasuke's friends were completely avoiding him, especially Sakura (who could blame her?). Hell, Sasuke's fangirls weren't even swooning over him the _slightest_ bit! (I bet they didn't because they found out that he was so mean to girls!) Sasuke just wished he could start the whole year over. You would think it's quite impossible actually. Sasuke went from the most popular guy in school, to invisible wall with legs!

Sasuke always saw Sakura in the hallway. But whenever they made eye contact, she would just quickly turn away and sigh. And whenever that happened, Sasuke felt a pain of regret in his heart.

Sasuke sighed and walked to his next class…

XXXXXXXXXX Later That Day XXXXXXXXXX

It was about 9:30 pm, and Sakura was on her fluffy pink bed thinking about something.

"I think I'm going to call Ino." Sakura said to no one in particular. Sakura picked up her phone and dialed the number. It rang a couple of times until she heard her best friend's voice.

"Hello? This is the absolute most beautiful, most gorgeous, most hottest girl in town speaking. Which of course is _me_, Ino." The voice said.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Uh, Ino? It's me, Sakura."

"Oh, it's you. I was expecting a call from Shika-kun!" Ino said excitedly.

"That's how you would answer the phone?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing…Well anyways, I just feel like I need to really talk to someone about my situation."

"Why, are you ok?" Ino asked with concern.

"Oh yeah, yeah, everything's fine. I just need to talk right now."

"Oh, sure. I got aaaaaaallllll night."

"Well, ok.

"So what's goin on?"

"Weeelll, you're not going to believe this…but…"

"Come on, spit it out."

"Well, um, you seeeee…"

"Come _on _Sakura, I don't got all night."

"But you just said…never mind. Anyways, I just can't seem to get this certain person out of my head.

"Ooook. You got to give me a little more than that Sakura."

"But I haven't spoken a word to him in like, two months."

"Mhm."

"And I haven't, because he did something that hurt me, and I was mad back then…But, now, I just can't help but miss him."

"Hmm…"

"Well, what should I do?"

Well, since this is Sasuke we're talking about-"

"How the hell did you know I was talking about Sasuke?!"

Oh puh-lease! You only made it SO obvious!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Oh…"

"Well anyways, I think you should just go up and talk to him."

"Really? Juts like that?"

"Just like that."

"But, it sound so…so _simple_."

"Well, isn't that a good thing?"

"Well yeah but-"

"So then ther'es nothing to worry about!"

"I'm not really convinced…"

"Oh Sakura, why do you have to be so troublesome…OMG! Now I'm sounding like Shika-kun! What a drag…EEK!"

'Wow they really do make a perfect couple' Sakura thought.

"Well, back to the point. Sakura, you just _know _that he's dying without you're lovely presence, and APPARENTLY, it's the same way around."

"But what about Neji?"

"What about him?"

"Well…you know…"

"Sakura, it's _so_ obvious you don't have it for Neji anymore…And besides, you and Sasuke make SUCH a cuter couple!"

"You really think so?" Sakura said blushing.

"Honey, I don't think, I _know._"

"Soooo…I just dump Neji?"

"Weeeellll…I wouldn't call it _dumping_, You guys are just, _taking a break_, yeah, that's it…"

"But don't you think he'll get angry?"

"Well, do _you_ care about what _he_ thinks?"

"Noooo, not really."

"Then it's all settled!"

"Ok. Thanks for the advice Ino-pig!"

"No problem forehead-girl!"

And with that, they both hung up the phone, thinking that everything was going to go smoothly…

XXXXXXXXXX Morning XXXXXXXXX

As Sakura was getting ready for school, her cell phone rang.

_Well you are the one the one that lies close to me. _

_Whispers hello I miss you quite terribly._

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly,_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms._

(haha I just put that song as her ring tone, because that's mine!)

Sakura picked up her cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura! It's Ino!"

"Oh hey Ino! What's up?"

"Well I was just wondering if you were ready for your 'Big Day'!"

"Huh?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about."

"Uh, no, I don't"

"You know…the whole 'Sasuke thing'"

"Oh…I guess I'm ready…"

"Oh come on! You've got to have more courage than that!"

"Umm, I'm ready?"

"That was so pathetic, it hurt!"

"I'm so ready!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit! Now that that's taken care of! I'll see you at school!"

"Ok see ya!"

Sakura hung up her cell phone and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX At School XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Ino were talking about some random thing, when Naruto walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said

"Hey." They both replied

"Wanna hear what I heard!" Naruto said excitedly.

"No, but I have a feeling you're gonna us." Ino said.

Naruto just ignored her and went on with his story. "Well I heard that Sakura is missing a certain teme around here." Naruto said, giving a perverted smirk.

"Wh-what?!"

"You heard me…So…Is it true?…" Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"Naruto…Who told you?…" Sakura said with her temper rising.

"Nope!" Naruto said pretending to zip closed his mouth. "I am not sayin a word!"

By this time, Ino was sneaking away from the scene…

"Naruto…" Sakura said warningly.

"It was Ino!" Naruto said without hesitation, pointing at the slowly retreating figure.

"Ino! Get your ass back over here!" Sakura yelled.

'Shit!' Ino thought. She slowly turned around.

"Yes, my loving, most beautiful, smartest, most _forgiving_ friend, Sakura?" Ino said.

"Did you tell Naruto about you know what?"

"Oh Sakura, what ever are you talking about?"

" "What are you talking about?" My ass!!" Sakura yelled. "Don't you play dumb with me."

'Sakura-chan is way scary sometimes…But it's fun to watch these things when it's not happening to me…But if I stay around too long, Ino will yell at me for telling Sakura-chan, after Sakura-chan yells at her! Ahh, chikuso…my head hurts…' Naruto thought. He walked away clutching his head.

"Ok! Ok! _Maybe_ I told him…" Ino said

"Ino…" Sakura said dangerously.

"Ok! Ok! I told him! Are ya happy now!?" Ino said.

"Are you seriously asking that question?!" Sakura yelled. "I knew I shouldn't of trusted you with this! I mean, you're only the worst person on earth who can't keep an IMPORTANT secret!"

Sakura glared at Ino. Ino glared at Sakura…then all of a sudden Ino dropped down to the floor and hugged Sakura's leg.

"Waahhh! I'm sorry! I should never of told everyone! I'm soooo sorry! Will you EVER forgive me?!?!" Ino cried.

"First of all, get up off the floor. Second, I'm not sure I'm going to forgive you after what you just said. And third, who the _hell_ is "everyone"!"

"Oops…" Ino said regretfully.

"Well?!"

"Weeellll…It's ONLY Naruto, Shika-kun, Hinata, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Tenten and Lee!"

"What…?" Sakura said with her eyebrow twitching.

Two girls walked by them in the hallway.

"I heard Sakura Haruno is going to break up with Neji Hyuga!" One of the girls said.

"Well _I_ heard that he already got dumped!" The other one said.

"…"

"Aaaand the rest of the whole school. Oh Sakura please forgive me!" Inoe said squeezing Sakura.

"…Ino…" Sakura said.

"Yes Sakura?"

"…Run…"

"Huh?" Ino said, totally unaware that Sakura was going to literally strangle her to death.

Sakura turned to face Ino with burning flames in her eyes.

"…Oh!" Ino realized as she started dashing down the hall.

Sakura was about to go after her, when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"What!!!" Sakura yelled

"Whoa, whoa. Is this a bad time." Neji said, putting his hands up in defense.

When Sakura realized who it was, she calmed down. "Oh…hi Neji…Sorry for yelling like that…"

"Aw that's ok…" Neji said leaning down for a small kiss.

Sakura politely discontinued the kiss with her fingertips. "Umm…Neji? We need to talk…"

"Oh, that reminds me. Have you heard all the rumors lately? I mean, you and me breaking up? Who came up with that one?" Neji said, totally oblivious to the fact that they were all true.

Nejiiii, let's focus here." Sakura said treating him like a little kid. "About those rumors…"

"What about them?"

"Welllll, ummm, you seeee…these last two months have been HUGE, but…it's over." (Harsh eh?)

"What?"

"But I hope we can still be friends!" Sakura said as she began walking away.

"Wait…" Neji said.

"Yeah?"

"Does this have to do with Uchiha?"

"Huh?"

"You breaking up with me…is it because of Sasuke?"

"N-no!"

"Hmph."

"Umm, well I guess I'll see you later…bye…" And with that, Sakura walked away…

"Uchiha…" Neji said. "…You're dead…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DUN! DUN! DUUUUUN! Haha I hope you guys liked it! Again, I'm REALLY sorry about the late update! And remember to check out my other story! "Why is Love So Complicated?" PLEASE! (And review for that story too!)

Chapter preview: "Together Again"

Sorry it's only the chapter preview! You guys will just have to wait! REVIEW!


	9. Together Again

Summary: Sakura is the sweet new girl at school, and Sasuke is the cold heartthrob. What happens when there is a love triangle containing our little Sakura blossom?

Pairings: SasSak NarHin ShikaIno…NejiTen later…MUCH later…well...not anymore...since we are now later in the story...lol...

Love Triangle: SasSakNeji

**Hey everyone! I'm SO sorry for the SUPER long wait! It was just the end of the year, and there was so much going on at one time! I'm on summer vacation now, so I'll be able to update way faster!**

**Please don't forget to review! And also don't forget to read my other story "Why is Love So Complicated?" and review for that one too!**

**Sakura: Yeah! That story is really good! Just not enough people are reading it! So please do my poor friend a favor, check it out, and review for ALL of the chapters for that story please! So that means to review for chapter 1, 2, 3, 4 etc!**

**Me: Thanks Sakura!**

**Sakura: No problem! Sasuke, if YOU tell them that it rocks, they'll be sure to read it! So please tell them!**

**Sasuke: Hn…**

**Sakura: Aww…PLEASE Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: …Hn…fine…read it…its good…**

**Me: Thanks Sasuke!**

**Naruto: I love ramen!!!**

**Me: ……**

**Naruto: ……AND MangaLover24's other story, "Why is Love so Complicated?"!!!**

**Sakura: Now THAT'S more like it! CHA!**

**Me: Haha…ok…now Sasuke, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Sasuke: Hn…MangaLover24 DOES NOT own Naruto…**

**Me: Thanks! Ok, now on with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9

"Together Again"

It was the day after Sakura broke up with Neji.

Since Sakura was basically always around Sasuke and Neji, it became VERY awkward between the three of them. (As if it could get any worse!)

When all three of them were at their lockers, Sakura was sweating from anxiety; afraid a fight would brake out any second. And who could blame her? Sasuke and Neji were glaring daggers at each other practically every second!

"Uchiha…can I speak with you for a moment?" Neji suddenly said. "…Alone..."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn…" He said. They both started walking down the hall to who knows where.

'This CANNOT be good!' Sakura screamed in her mind. 'I have to find a way to stop them!'

"Hey, Um, guys?" Sakura called to them. They both turned to look at her. "…Um…y-you know that class starts s-soon, right?" Sakura said. She mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

They both smirked.

"Don't worry…we'll be done by then…" Neji said.

"Hn…What Hyuga said." Sasuke said, smirking even more.

Sakura frowned. "…Ok…"

They both gave her confused looks.

"What's wrong?" They both asked.

Sakura looked up with pleading eyes. "…Just…do me a favor…and don't do anything rash…promise?"

They both stared at her for a few seconds. They both nodded "…promise…" They said…But they all knew that they would not be able to keep that promise…Right now, nothing could prevent them from beating the HELL out of each other.

Sakura smiled. "Yosh…Then I'll see you in class I guess." And with that Sakura walked into the room, with little hopes of thinking that her plan to stop them, worked.

The boys walked down the hall. "Ok Hyuga, let's get this over with." Sasuke said.

Neji smirked. "Alright…after you…" He said. "Come one. I'll let you have the first hit…as hard as you can…right here…" Neji said tauntingly, pointing at his jaw. (by now…everyone is in class)

Oh now he went and did it…Sasuke is maaaaad… "Keep pushing it…I. Dare. You." Sasuke said threateningly.

"Aww…did I make writtle Sasuke mad?" Neji said in a baby voice. "…How amusing…"

Sasuke's eyes flashed red. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Neji.

Sasuke threw a punch at Neji's face, but Neji sidestepped and grabbed the wrist that Sasuke tried to hit him with. Sasuke made an effort to punch Neji with his free hand, but Neji also blocked that with _his_ free hand. Sasuke threw his leg, aiming to hit Neji's stomach, but alas, Neji brought up his leg just in time to block the kick…they both jumped back from each other.

"Hn…not bad…for a Hyuga…" Sasuke said.

"Hn…you're not too bad yourself…"

"Well…I assure you…you _won't_ be disappointed…because I'm just getting started…"

And then they were at it again. Sasuke ran straight for Neji. Neji was getting prepared to block, but suddenly, Sasuke disappeared, and reappeared behind Neji.

"What?" Neji breathed. Neji slowly turned around. (picture this scene in slow motion!)

Sasuke smirked. Sasuke reeled back his arm and punched Neji square in the jaw.

Neji stumbled, but soon regained his composure.

Sasuke smirked. (Stop doing that damn smirk!)

"Why so on the defensive Hyuga?" Sasuke asked tauntingly.

Neji ignored Sasuke's comment. "Che…you're gonna pay for making Sakura suffer." Neji said.

"Hn…I did nothing of that sort."

"Oh don't deny it Uchiha…she went threw months of torture…and even _I_ noticed that something was wrong. You are a cold hearted, selfish bastard that has no care for other people's feelings."

"Grrrr…" Sasuke growled. "Che, look who's talking."

Neji ran at Sasuke and low kicked at Sasuke ankles, causing Sasuke to fall. Sasuke stood up, but was quickly slammed against the lockers. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Neji, getting ready to punch Sasuke in the face. Neji was six inches from hitting Sasuke's PERFECT face…(lol) but then Tsunade cam bursting out of her office door…

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!" She yelled. Her voice was so loud, that the entire school heard her. And everyone in that hallway peeked their heads out of their classroom doors to see what all the commotion was about.

The two boys looked at the enraged principle.

'Shit' they both thought.

"YOU TWO! WITH ME! NOW!" Tsunade screamed.

They both followed orders and got up, and followed. Whole they were walking behind her, Sasuke looked into their period classroom. While he was looking in the door, he seemed to only see one face…Sakura…he ignored all the other stares, and just saw her sad eyes. She was not pushing her way to see what was going on…she already knew. She was sitting at her desk, staring off into space…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX In the Principle's Office XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Neji were sitting in two chairs across from Tsunade's desk. Tsunade was rubbing her temples.

Tsunade sighed. "Listen up you two. I'm only going to ask you what happened _once_. Got that?"

"Hn."

"Yeah…"

"…So…what happened?"

"…"

"Speak up."

"…"

"ONE OF YOU BETTER START TALKING NOW!!"

Sasuke and Neji were startled by her sudden outburst.

"Che, we were fighting." Sasuke said.

"…Do you think I'm stupid Uchiha?" Tsunade said

"…"

"I'm gonna ask you one. Last. Time…what. Happened?"

"…"

"Ok…since you two want to do it the hard way…and not say a word and explain what happened…DETENTION FOR THREE WEEKS! STARTING TOMORROW!"

'What?!' Neji thought.

'No!' Sasuke thought.

Tsunade saw the surprised look on their faces. "I'm sorry you two…but when you learn to put aside your stubbornness, things will get better."

"…Hn…"

"Che…"

"DISMISSED!"

The two boys walked out of the office, with only one thought in their minds…total regret…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX At Lunch XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was sitting at the table they usually sat at.

"So guys…what was your _deserved_ punishment?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Hn…detention for three weeks…" Sasuke said.

"Hn! Serves you right!" Ino said.

"Tch…whatever…"

"Hey Neji, you didn't get hurt did youd?" Tenten asked with concern.

Neji blushed. "No…I'm alright."

"Oh I'm fine, thanks for askin" Sasuke said sarcastically.

Tenten ignored his comment. "You guys should be more careful you know." Tenten said.

"Hn…Yeah…I know." Neji said.

"Well, it's over now…it's in the past." Tenten said

"Yeah, you're right." Neji said.

"So Neji…do you want to study with me after school today?" Tenten asked.

Everyone seemed to stop talking or eating at the moment this question was asked.

"…Hn, sure…why not?"

Tenten smiled. "Alright then! We can meet at my house at 4:30!"

"Hn…alright." Neji said smirking.

"Oh, and make sure you bring all your text books, because I SO have to study for those tests that are coming up!"

Neji's smirk curved upwards into a small smile. "Ok. Sure."

Sasuke smirked at the scene. (I wonder why…lol)

"I'm thirsty…I'll be right back…" Sakura said as she got up and went to go and get a drink."

She ignored all the lustful stares she got from the other boys…but there was someone who couldn't ignore them…that was obviously Sasuke.

Sakura was wearing a white tube top with a black coach jacket on top, which had a high collar, and big buttons. The snug jacket showed off her perfect curves. She also wore a whit mini skirt with a mini black chain around it. She wore black leggings under the skirt. It showed off her long slender legs. She wore black and white converse shoes on her dainty feet. She wore a thick black headband, with white anchor earrings, and a matching necklace. She had some mascara on, with some shiny lip-gloss. Well Sakura was like, themed black and white…and she looked _hot_.

Sasuke glared at all of the boys who looked longingly at Sakura.

'Damn…why are they all looking at her like that!' Sasuke thought angrily.

'Uhh…maybe because Sakura looks SO hot today…hell, she looks hot EVERYDAY!' Inner Sasuke said.

'What?'

'Oh come on…you have to admit…she IS beautiful…'

'…Yeah…she is…'

'But you just _had_ to go and pick a fight with Neji and get detention for THREE week, so now you can't protect her from potential stalkers that might rape her while she's walking home!' Inner Sasuke said in one breath.

'…'

'WHAT?!'

'Che…well first of all, Hyuga is the one who picked the fight with _me_. And second of all, she is NOT gonna get raped by potential stalkers on her way home.'

'…How can you be so sure?'

'…'

'Aha! SEE! You can't!'

'…I guess you have a point…people do always look at her with lust…I _hate_ it.'

'I hear ya man…'

'I got to go now.'

'Ok. Talk to you later.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX After School at Tenten's house XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Neji was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!' Tenten thought. 'Oh my god! What if he doesn't show up…what if he blows me off…Oh what am I thinking!…It's not like we were on a _date_ or anything!'

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Tenten went to go answer it. And she saw Neji standing there.

"Sorry I'm late…I just decided to get something for you as a token of appreciation for letting me study at your house." Neji said, blushing a little bit.

Neji held out a new kunai with "Tenten" engraved on it. "I know how you like to study about weapons, so I decided to get this for you."

Tenten just looked at the weapon, shocked. "Oh Neji! You didn't have to get me anything!" Tenten said.

"…Just take it…" Neji said turning away, so he could hide his blush.

Tenten took the kunai from his hands. "Thank you so much Neji! I really appreciate it!"

"Hn…no problem…"

"So…wanna get started?"

"Sure."

They both took a seat on the couch. "Ok, we have to start out with math first, because I have NO idea what Kurenei-sensei is talking about during class!"

Neji smiled a bit. "Whatever you want…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX At Sasuke's House XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was in his room doing his homework…or…_trying_ to do his homework. He couldn't get his mind off a certain pink-haired female.

'Ugh! Why can't I get her out of my mind!' Sasuke thought.

'Uh, isn't it obvious?…it's because you're totally IN LOVE with her!' Inner Sasuke said.

'What?! No I'm not!'

'Yes you are! Just admit it already!'

'How can I admit it if there's nothing to admit!'

'Why do you have to be so stubborn!?'

'I'm not stubborn!'

'Yes you are! Just talk to her!'

'No!' Sasuke thought…But Inner Sasuke had already left.

Sasuke sighed. 'God…why does it have to be me?' Sasuke got up from his chair and went over to his phone…Sasuke took a deep breath…and dialed Sakura's number…

It was ringing… '_ring…ring…' _Sasuke gulped. _'ring…ring…' _

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"…" Sasuke didn't answer.

"Hello??" The voice called again.

"…" Sasuke closed his eyes.

"You know, if this is a ruthless prank call, I DO NOT find it funny."

"…"

"Answer me!"

"…_click…"_ Sasuke hung up. Sasuke leaned his head back against the wall.

'Why?…Why couldn't I do it?' Sasuke thought.

But this time, Inner Sasuke didn't answer him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX At Sakura's house XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_ring…ring…' _Sakura heard her phone ring. _'ring…ring'_

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"…"

"Hello??" Sakura tried again.

"…"

"You know, if this is a ruthless prank call, I DO NOT find it funny." Sakura said sternly.

"…"

"Answer me!"

"…_click…"_ They hung up…

"Huh…that's weird…" Sakura said. Sakura shrugged it off, and went back to doing her homework.

She was doing it peacefully, that is, until she heard a loud crash coming from downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oooo! A cliffie! Well I guess you'll just have to wait until next time! I'll update maybe this week! Maybe even tomorrow! I made some more NejixTen in this chappy! And there will be more. Just tell me in your REVIEW if you want it to end up with NejixTen…(but its already going to end with SasxSak, that's obvious) And don't forget to check out my other story "Why is Love so Complicated?"

**NO PREVIEW (SORRY!)**

**I ****WILL NOT ****update unless I get ****AT LEAST**** 30 reviews!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**MangaLover24 **


	10. A Long Night

Summery: Sakura is the cute, new girl at school, and Sasuke is the cold heart-throb. What happens when there is a love triangle containing our little cherry blossom?

Pairings: Sas/Sak, Nar/Hin, Shika/Ino, Neji/Ten later

Love triangle: Sas/Sak/Neji

**Hey guys, I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry for the ****super**** long update. I've just been very busy lately, AND my computer broke!! GAH, STUPID COMPUTER! I want to thank all my faithful readers for being so patient to wait for my procrastinate ways. And again, I'm REALLY sorry!!**

**Sakura: YEAH! She was up **_**all night and day**_** trying to finish this chapter! So you guys better forgive her! Otherwise, I'll stalk you on your way home, murder you by cutting you in half, and then pulling out your intestines, and then putting your body in a bag, and burying it!!**

…

**Sakura: …uuhhh…JUST KIDDING!!...**

…

**Sakura: Hehehe…SYK…XP**

**Naruto: Well Sakura-chan **_**does**_** have a point!**

**Sasuke: Hn, dobe…**

**Naruto: What was that teme?!?!**

**Sasuke: What? I didn't say anything…**

**Naruto: Yes you did!**

**Sasuke: Tch, no I didn't**

**Naruto: Uh-huh!**

**Sasuke: Nuh-uh!**

**Naruto: Yea-huh!**

**Sasuke: Whatever**

**Naruto: So you admit it!**

**Sasuke: Just shut up already**

**Naruto: What did you-**

**MangaLover24: I DON"T OWN NARUTOOOOO!!!**

…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 10

"A Long Night"

Sakura was doing her homework peacefully in her room…that is, until she heard a crash come from the downstairs kitchen…followed by a frightened scream.

Sakura looked startled. "Mom, are you ok?..."

"…" No answer.

"…Mom?..."

"…" She was greeted with the same response.

Sakura started to get slight worried. "MOTHER?!"

"…"

Sakura slowly got up from her bed, and placed her books were she previously sat. She went to the stairs and listened for any sounds coming from the kitchen. None. She gradually climbed down the stairs.

"Mom, if this is a cruel joke or something, I do not find anything humorous about it!" But Sakura knew her mom well, and she would never scare her like this.

Since Sakura lived in a mansion, it took awhile to get to the kitchen, she had to take multiple turns to arrive to her destination.

Sakura took a big sigh. Sakura nervously opened the door, afraid that the site she was a bout to be greeted with would be horrible.

XXXXX With Sasuke XXXXX

Sasuke was trying to do his homework, but he couldn't concentrate at all. _'I just can't get her out of my head!'_

**'Well if that's true, why don't you go and talk to her!'**

_'You know for once, I think you have a good idea'_

**'Why thank you! You know, fist time for everything-HEY!'**

Sasuke just smirked and headed off for Sakura's house. Sasuke walked to her house because it was only a few blocks away.

When Sasuke got to Sakura's house, he saw a mysterious black van parked in front of it. Sasuke turned suspicious. And then he saw that one of the front windows were broken, big enough for someone to fit through it. Sasuke's suspicions were turned into feelings of terrible worry.

Sasuke took a deep breath and started up the front steps. Sasuke knocked on the door.

_'Knock, knock, knock…'_

"…"

Sasuke tried again, harder.

_'Knock, knock, knock…'_

"Sakura? It's me, Sasuke. Look, we need to talk…"

"…"

Sasuke was about to try again, until he heard an ear-piecing scream come from inside the house.

"AAAAHHHH!" he obviously feminine voice screamed.

_'What the? That was Sakura's voice!' _Sasuke thought. "Sakura! I'm coming in!" And with that, Sasuke slammed the door open with his shoulder.

XXXXX Inside With Sakura XXXXX

Sakura heard a knock, and a voice at the door, but she paid no attention to it, for she was too busy staring at the site in front of her. It made her want to throw up.

"AAAAHHHH!" Sakura screamed. In front of her, a body was on the floor…it was her mother…dead…she was soaked in her own blood.

"No…" Sakura breathed. She was feeling woozy and light-headed. _'No…why?...why did this have to happen?...first dad, now mom…' _Sakura thought.

But then Sakura heard faint shuffling coming from the far off living room.

_'What was that?!...' _Sakura thought_ 'I guess I'd better go check it out…' _ So Sakura made her way to the living room.

When she finally got their, the shuffling still continued.

_'Ok…here goes nothing…'_ Sakura slowly opened the door…Sakura gasped.

XXXXX Back With Sasuke XXXXX

Sasuke barged down the door and went inside her house. "Whoaaa" Sasuke said. _'I never knew Sakura's house was so…big!' _Sasuke made his way farther into the mansion.

Sasuke Came to a room, where the ligt was on inside, and the door was a little bit open. (the kitchen) Sasuke slowly opened the door to come to a sight that made his insides want to turn out.

He saw a feminine body on the floor, one with pink hair. Sassuke thought it was Sakura, so he quickly went over to her. _'Sakura, no!' _but when he got there, and turned over the body, he saw that this woman's face was older than Sakura's, and that she had some gray hair in her remaining pink locks.

_'This must be Sakura's mom…' _Sasuke thought. Sasuke put his head down as a moment of Silence…but then he remembered something…"Shit! Sakura!"

And at that same moment, he heard a blood-curdling scream came from a distant room. "Sakura! Where are you!?!" But there came no answer.

XXXXX With Sakura XXXXX

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Sakura screamed again.

In the living room, there was a boy, about the age of 20 or so. He was putting all of the valuables into a big bag.

When he heard Sakura, he stopped, and slowly turned around.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" He said creepily. He had shaggy brown hair, with brown eyes, fairly good-looking. _'What are you thinking about?! He is a murderer! Not a potential boyfriend!'_

**'I know! Sometimes you can just be so dense!...but if he **_**wasn't **_**a murderer, I would TOTALLY date him…'**

_'NO TIME FOR THIS SHIT!"_

"Hmm…And I'm guessing you're the daughter of that pink-haired bitch?"

"You're gonna pay for killing my mom!"

"Heh, it seems like I'm gonna have a lot more fun with you, than your mother, girl." He advanced on Sakura.

"Y-you stay back!" Sakura cried. She tried to punch him, but he caght her wrist before it reached his face.

"Oooo…a feisty one eh?...my _favorite_ kind…heh heh" He grabbed her other wrist with the same hand, and pinned her against the wall. His mouth came close to her ear "I like to have a little fun with my prey before I kill it."

Sakura could feel his hot breath tickling her ear.

At that moment, he took out a pocket knife, and slashed her stomach with it. It made a big gash, with blood soon pouring out.

"AHHH!" Sakura screamed from the pain.

XXXXX With Sasuke XXXXX

Sasuke heard another scream. "SAKURA! I'M COMING!" Sasuke ran as fast as he could, but her house was so big, he couldn't find the room she was in.

He tried one door. Wrong. Another. Wrong again. "GOD DAMNIT!"

The screams just kept coming and coming.

**'What if…what if it's already…you know…too late?...What if she's already…**_**dead?**_**' **Inner Sasuke said with horror.

_'Shut up! That's not gonna happen!!' _

But Sasuke wasn't too sure about the fact himself.

Sasuke started running faster. "Sakura, wait for me!..." Sasuke whispered.

XXXXX With Sakura XXXXX

The pain Sakura was experiencing was excruciating. And not to mention the killer that was practically raping her.

He put his face in the crook of her neck, and breathed in. "Mmmm…strawberry…" He started sucking on her neck, making hickies. (sorry, I don't know how to spell it! XP)

Sakura was loosing a lot of blood, fast. She wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. _'Is this the end?...amd I going to die, right here and now? With this murderer on top of me like a hungry wolf?...What about all my friends? Kiba, Hinata, shino…Ino, Shikamaru, chouji…Lee, tenten…Naruto…Neji…ah, Sasuke…I'm going to miss you all so much…Mom, dad, I guess I will meet up with you soon…' _Sakura's eyes slowly closed…When suddenly she heard a voice.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" (sorry about Sasuke's colorful language XP)

"What the-who the hell are you?"

"None of your shittin business, now let her go!"

"Oh I see. She must be your pretty girlfriend huh? And you want me to let her go? No problem." The guy let go of Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw her drop.

_'Sasuke…you came for me…'_

"Sakura!"Sasuke ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground. (just think of the episode of Inuyasha where Kagome was being possessed by the child thing XP)

Sasuke looked at Sakura's pale face. _'She's losing too much blood, I have to get her out of here fast.'_

"You bastard. You'll pay for this." Sasuke said.

"Che, what are you gonna do about it?" He said.

"This."

Sasuke punched up and hit the guy in the jaw, sending him back. The guy stumbled and fell on his back.

"Why you"

Sasuke did that taunting thing you always see in the movies. (you know, with the hand XP) The guy got up and aimed a punch for Sasuke's face. Sasuke bent backwards and fell down onto his hands, like a table. Sasuke pushed on his hands and tried to upper kick the guy in the face, but he dodged, and Sasuke flipped back up onto his feet.

"Hn. Not bad." Sasuke said.

"Oh this aint nothin."

He ran towards Sasuke. Sasuke tried to ounch him, but he ducked and he punched Sasuke instead. Sasuke fell. Sasuke did a kick swipw, and tripped him. Sasuke and the guy both quickly got up and glared at each other. But suddenly, Sasuke disappeared.

"Where'd he-"

Sasuke suddenly appeared behind him. Sasuke smirked "Lights out." And with that, Sasuke punched him hard, making him unconscious.

"Hn. That was easy."

Sasuke quickly went back to go and check up on Sakura.

Sasuke held her in his arms, cradling her. "Sakura, please be alright…_please_."

Sasuke suddenly realized that there was a ticking noise that was goin on somewhere. Sasuke looked around to find something that looked similar to a clock, except that it was going down.

_'00:10…00:09…00:08…'_

"SHIT!"

Sasuke scooped Sakura up bridal style, and ran for the exit. It didn't take long to get there since he memorized the turns he took from the time before.

Sasuke ran as if his life depended on it. (literally! XP) A turn here, another one there, a sharp left, a right. Almost there…

Sasuke saw the door. _'Yes!'_

Sasuke forced his legs to go even faster. Sasuke finally passed through the door. He raced down the steps and onto the lawn. Just then, the house exploded behind him. The force of the explosion sent Sasuke flying.

Sasuke covered Sakura from the oncoming projectiles of glass and wood. After a while of protecting her on the ground, Sasuke put his elbows on both sides of Sakura, propping him up. He looked at her face.

_'She looks like such an angel…What if now, she actually __**is**__ one?...'_

**'Oh jeeze, you're the one telling **_**me **_**not to be pessimistic.'**

_'I've got to get help quickly, or else it'll be too late.'_

Sasuke picked her up again and headed for the first place he could think of…

His mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry about the loooong update! I'll try REALLY hard to update at least once every two weeks! Please bare with me!

(p.s. if you haven't, please review for ALL the chapters, and not just the last one, a.k.a. this one. XP thanks a lot!)

REVIEW!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU YELL AT ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER IN YOUR REVIEW, JUST REVIEW! THANK YOU!

MangaLover24


	11. Misery

**Summery: Sakura is the cute, new girl at school, and Sasuke is the cold heart-throb. What happens when there is a love triangle containing our little cherry blossom?**

**Pairings: Sas/Sak, Nar/Hin, Shika/Ino, slight Neji/Ten later….maybe some Sak/Ita?**

**Love triangle: Sas/Sak/Neji**

**Hey everyone. I hope I didn't take too long to update! I told you I was going to try harder to update faster! haha and if you want, I'll try to make the chapters longer too! ( but I **_**did**_** try to make this one longer for you guys…since the last one wasn't very long) In your review, tell me:**

**1. If you want some Ita/Sak???? XD**

**2. If you want it to end up Sasuke and Sakura story**

**3. If you want it to end up a Neji and Sakura story (but im sure you guys want it to end up a Sas/Sak story, but just making sure!!! XP)**

**TELL ME IN YOUR REVEWS!**

**Sasuke: Che, there's no point in them telling you who they want Sakura to end up with…it's obvious she's going to end up with me.**

**Sakura: blush**

**Neji: What are you talking about Uchiha? You need to get your facts straight; because it's obvious she's going to end up with **_**me**_

**Sasuke: Yeah, in your dreams.**

**Neji: No, more like in**_** your**_** dreams.**

**Sasuke: You keep telling yourself that…**

**Neji: I will…because I know I'm right.**

**Sakura: Guys, stop it. Whoever I'll end up with, is up to MangaLover24 and her fans. So stop bickering.**

**Sasuke: Hn…**

**Neji: tch…**

**Naruto: Well Sakura-chan…who **_**do**_** you want to end up with?...**

**Sakura: …**

**Sasuke: …?...**

**Neji: …?...**

**Sakura: Um, can we **_**please**_** get on with the story MangaLover24?**

**MangaLover24: oh yes of course! Now, on with it!**

**Naruto: Hey, but she never answered my question!**

**Sakura: Tough luck kid!**

**Naruto[…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 11

"Misery"

Sasuke carried Sakura to his mansion. Sasuke walked fast, but carefully so she didn't lose any blood she didn't need to lose.

Sasuke was exhausted himself, and wanted to give up trying, but then he thought of the girl in his arms, and he kept on pushing himself.

Sasuke finally got to his mansion. There was a guard standing at the gate.

"Sasuke-sama! What happened!?" He asked.

"No time…need to get…Sakura help…" Sasuke said, ready to pass out.

"Sasuke-sama! Hang on!"

"Sakura…Hold on…please…don't leave me…please…" Sasuke breathed.

Sasuke's vision started to get blurry, and Sasuke's eyes began to slowly close.

"Sasuke-sama!? Sasuke-sama!?"

Sasuke barely saw more people come out of the mansion. He heard someone gasp.

"Sasuke!"

"No!"

"Who's that girl??"

"No time for that! We have got to get these two help right away!"

"Hai Fugaku-sama!" (By the way, can you guys tell me the mom's name? I think I got the dad's name right…isn't the mom's like Mikoto or something? Please tell me in your reviews)

The guards began to support Sasuke, and carry him.

"Wait…I'll take the girl." A voice said, that strangely sounded like Itachi's.

Sasuke's eyes closed more…_'Must stay awake…'_ And they closed some more…_'Have too…'_ A little more…_'Sakura…' _But finally sleep claimed the exhausted boy, but right before his eyes were totally shut, he saw his brother _carrying_ Sakura bridal style. _'WTF…THAT BASTARD…'_ And everything went black.

XXXXX 2 Days Later XXXXX

"He seems to be alright. He didn't have many major injuries, but the ones he did have, are all healed now."

"Oh I see…thank you nurse. That'll be all."

"You're welcome Mikoto-sama"

There was the sound of the door closing lightly.

Sasuke was awake, and very tired. It felt like he couldn't move he was so sore. He opened his eyes slightly to be greeted with the blinding sun, which, he did not prefer at all.

"Oh Sasuke! You're finally awake! I'm so glad dear." A female voice said. Obviously, it was his mom.

Sasuke grumbled as he tried to sit up.

"Honey, please don't overexert yourself! You need to rest."

"Ugh…fine…" Sasuke said, as he lay back down. But suddenly he realized something.

"Wait, Sakura!" Sasuke shouted. Sasuke immediately begin getting up.

"Honey, sit back down right now! You need to rest!"

"Shut up! I'm fine!"

"Sasuke Uchiha! I am your mother, and I will _not_ be spoken to that way!"

"Tch, whatever." Sasuke quickly threw off the covers and jumped out of bed. He ran to the door, and opened it. He spotted a maid walking in the halls, and ran up to her.

"Where's Sakura!?" He yelled.

"S-Sasuke-sama!"

"Did you hear what I said!?"

"W-who is this, Sakura-san, master?"

"The girl I brought here! The one with pink hair! Where is she!?"

"O-oh! S-she's with your brother. He insisted on her staying in his room to rest."

"What!?" Sasuke said. His eyes turned red. "ITACHIIII!" Sasuke yelled as he sprinted all the way down the hall to his brother's room, ignoring the pain running through his body.

When Sasuke finally got to Itachi's room, he slammed the door open. "Itachi!" Sasuke shouted. Sasuke scanned the room and saw Sakura sleeping peacefully in Itachi's bed. And Itachi was sitting in a chair next to the mattress, watching her.

Itachi looked up. "Oh, it's just _you_ brother…oh, and I wouldn't want to be so noisy, and cause Sakura-chan to wake up."

"Don't call her that!" Sasuke spat.

Itachi smirked. "Or what, foolish little brother?"

Sasuke growled, but ignored the comment. "I swear, if you did _anything _to her-"

"Calm down…I did no such thing."

Sasuke relaxed.

"But I _did _do one thing…"

Sasuke froze.

"You can just say…I _examined_ her, perhaps…"

"_What_ did you do to her?" Sasuke growled dangerously.

"Ok, ok, nothing like _that_…but I uhhh…hmm…watched her, you could say…she's a very interesting girl…very interesting indeed."

"How would you know? She's been asleep this whole time. You can't tell if someone is interesting unless they're awake."

Itachi scoffed. "Do you underestimate my skills?..." He said sarcastically. "Look, I just _know_ these things…that's all _you_ need to know…and that maybe I'll be keeping an eye out for this girl."

"Don't you touch her…or even get near her! Got it!?"

"Tch…I'll do whatever I wish, foolish little brother." And with that, Itachi walked out the door. (just to remind you guys, tell me in your reviews if you want some ita/sak)

"Grrr…that bastard…" Sasuke said while glaring at the door. But then Sasuke's eyes softened as he looked at the peacefully sleeping figure on the bed. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. No, not cute, but absolutely beautiful.

Sasuke walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed, admiring her gorgeous traits.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut tightly, and groaned. She tossed and turned on the mattress.

"Mom…Mom! Stop! Please no!" Sakura shouted.

'_She's having a nightmare…'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke gently moved Sakura so she was partially sitting up. He placed her head on his chest, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh…it's ok…everything will be ok…I'm here now…" Sasuke whispered in her ear. Sasuke caressed her head, running his hands through her silky pink locks.

Sakura calmed down, and went back to sleeping quietly.

Sasuke smiled at the resting form in front of him…yes he smiled, not smirked, but actually a genuine smiled. It was something that was reserved for his Sakura only. (Oh no! Sasuke smiled! The world is coming to an end! XP)

Sasuke wished it could be this way forever. Sasuke was ready to fall asleep when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked, carefully moving Sakura back into her resting place.

"U-um, it is I, Akiko, Sasuke-sama…" Obviously a made said.

"You may come in."

She opened the door some, and poked her head inside. "Um, I'm sorry to bother you Sasuke-sama, but your parents have summoned you to their bedroom." She informed him.

"Hn. Tell them I'll be there soon."

"Yes Sasuke-sama." And then she bowed and left the room.

Sasuke sighed and got up from the bed. He took one more look at Sakura, and then left the room after Akiko.

XXXXX Parent's Room XXXXX

Sasuke knocked on his parent's door.

"Who is it?" The gruff voice of his father called.

"Me, dad."

"Oh, you may enter."

Sasuke went into the room. And when he did he saw Itachi pass him in the hallway, going back towards his own room. (The one where Sakura was) Their eyes met, and Itachi smirked.

'_Shit…Damn that bastard…' _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, close the door." Fugaku said.

Sasuke glared one more time out the hall, and then lightly closed the door.

"What did you want to talk about _now?_" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Fugaku asked.

Sasuke scoffed. "Tch, who said I was?"

"Well, from the way you're acting, I'd say you were." Mikoto said.

"Hn, whatever."

"Anyways, back to the point. Sasuke, I understand that you brought a girl back with you from the explosion. Am I correct?" Fugaku said

"Hn, yeah."

"Who is she?"

"Haruno, Sakura. She goes to my school."

"Hm I see…She's a new girl right? Because I have never heard of her."

"Yes, she is."

"And how exactly did you meet her?"

"Almost ran over her with my bike, (His motorcycle) Introduced to her by Naruto, got every class with her, was assigned to be science partners with her, along with Neji, that is. Aaand that's about it." Sasuke explained. Sasuke grinded his teeth and clenched his fists when he mentioned Neji. And he decided not to mention the little incident at the dance.

"Hm, I see. And how were you with her when the explosion occurred?"

Sasuke hesitated. He didn't want to tell them that he _liked_ her, (maybe even loved! ) and was about to confess that when he was going over there. "Um, well Sakura left her book at school, and I decided to drop it off there." Sasuke lied.

Mikoto looked at him suspiciously. "Are you _sure _that's why you went over there?" Mikoto asked disbelievingly.

Sasuke gulped. "Uh…Well, I…What I'm trying to say is…um I-" His dad cut him off

" Nevermind about that. Oh, and Sasuke, I never really had a chance to talk to you about that event…Tell me what happened there."

"Ok…well I was walking to her house, and I saw a suspicious black van parked outside her house, and one of the windows was broken, so I became on guard. I knocked on the door a couple of times, but there was no answer. Then I heard a scream, and I knocked down the door. Her house was huge, so I had to search for some time. I finally came up with a body-"

"Sakura's?"

"No, not hers. This body was…dead."

Mikoto gasped.

"It was the body of Sakura's mom. I thought it was Sakura at first, but she looked older, and had some gray hair in her genetic pink hair. I searched some more for Sakura, and found her in a room with a guy all over her. _Literally._ I fought him for awhile, and then I finally was able to knock him unconscious. I went over to Sakura to see if she was alright, but she was loosing blood really fast. I heard a ticking, and realized it was a bomb about to detonate any second. So I carried Sakura out just in time. And I covered her from the flying particles of debris. And I carried her all the way to the mansion. And now, we're here."

"Wow…" Fugaku said.

"Yes…that is so…so…so romantic!" Mikoto said, while making a fist with both hands and putting them to the side of her chin. Her eyes were hearts, and there was music playing from somewhere…

Fugaku and Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Ahem…" Fugaku regained order. "Alright then Sasuke…that is all. You may leave."

"Hai."

And with that, Sasuke exited the room. When Sasuke was outside the room he slid down the door onto his butt. Sasuke gave a big sigh. Well, I guess that'll be his talking for the whole month! XP Sasuke remembered Itachi and Sakura, and headed off for his brother's room.

XXXXX INSIDE THE MAIN BEDROOM XXXXX

Fugaku and Mikoto started talking…well, actually, it was just Mikoto.

"OH MY GOD. My Sasuke has finally found a woman he is interested in! And lemme tell you, a mother ALWAYS waits for this day to come, well more this mother than the rest…but that Sakura girl did seem interesting. I'm gonna have to have a one on one talk with her…you know, girl to girl…female to female…oooo mother to daughter! Ahhh! This is _so _exciting! And he was _so_ lying when he said that she forgot her book at school and he was going over to give it to her! You _know_ he was going over there to tell her he loved her! A mother can tell these things you know! And did you see when Sasuke was explaining how he met Sakura? And when he mentioned this Neji guy, he looked so angry and jealous!" Mikito squealed. Then, she gave a big gasp.

"Mikoto, what is it?" Fugaku asked alarmed.

"…" Mikoto's eyes were unfocused.

"Honey, what's the matter??" Fugaku asked worriedly.

"……WHAT IF IT'S A LOVE TRIANGLE?!?! OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO ROMANTIC! WHY DIDN"T HE TELL ME ABOUT THIS BEFORE?! I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! LALALALALAAA!..." And she kept going on about ponies or something…

Fugaku sweatdropped.

'_I knew I shouldn't have let her drink all that wine last night…' _Fugaku thought.

Fugaku sighed, and helped his oh so wonderful wife into the bathroom to help her get ready for dinner.

XXXXX WITH SASUKE XXXXX

Sasuke walked to Itachi's room and saw him at his desk reading, but no Sakura.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know."

Sasuke glared at him. "Yes you do. Tell me where you put her, _now_."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? I said I don't know. Now stop irking me." Itachi said, not taking his eyes off of his book.

"Hn." Sasuke said, as he walked towards the door.

"I bet she's taking a look around the house. And I'm sure she's alright, she can handle herself."

"Yeah but she should still be resting. She can't handle on her own until she heals. It's still too early for her to be walking around."

"Hn. Well then go find her if you're that concerned about her health."

"Hn, I will." And with that, Sasuke left the room.

Itachi smirked. "Foolish little brother." Itachi said, as he went back to reading his book.

XXXXX WITH SAKURA XXXXX

Sakura was wondering around the house, admiring all the handiwork of the mansion. She knew she shouldn't be walking around yet, but she had to satisfy her curiosity.

"Wow, this house is so beautiful!" Sakura said in awe.

"**Uh, it's really not that much better than yours you know…" **Inner Sakura said.

"Yeah well I guess I've just never seen a house like mine…" Sakura said. "…Oh, that's right…I don't have a house anymore…" Sakura said as she collapsed onto the floor balling into her hands. Sakura found a door and pushed it open. It was a nice room. It had one queen-sized bed, a nicely carved desk, a matching closet, and a matching chair. There was a bathroom that connected to it through a door.

Sakura crawled in and closed and locked the door behind her. "Mom…" She leaned against the door and cried her eyes out.

XXXXX WITH SASUKE XXXXX

Sasuke had to look everywhere for Sakura. And that would take a very long time, considering how big his mansion was…

He came across a part of the house that nobody ever really goes. And he heard a faint cry coming from within.

Sasuke walked further into the area. The crying became louder and clearer.

'_That must be Sakura!' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke walked over to the door, and knocked.

There was no answer.

He tried again, but all he heard was crying.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said.

"…"

"Sakura, is that you?"

"sniff…sniff…yeah…who's asking?"

"It's me…Sasuke."

"Oh…" Sakura said. Sasuke was expecting her to open the door, but she never did.

"…Can I come in?..." Sasuke asked.

"No…" Sakura answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." Sakura simply replied.

"Sakura, you know you're not supposed to be out of bed yet. Your wounds still need to heal."

"Tch, I'm fine." Sakura insisted.

"Sakura, get out here now." Sasuke said. It was more like a demand than a request.

"No." Sakura said, still crying.

"Fine, then I'm coming in." Sasuke said. He tried opening the door, but found that it was locked. _'Damn…'_

"**What did you expect? For it to be open?" **Inner Sasuke said.

"Tch…Sakura open the door."

"Do you think I'm going to?"

"Ugh. Sakura, quit being so troublesome." Sasuke said.

'_Great, now I'm beginning to sound like Shikamaru…What a drag…Damn!'_

"You stop being so troublesome! Just…just leave me alone!"

"Sakura! I'm gonna break down the door if you don't open it right now!" Sasuke warned.

"Fine! Go ahead and try!"

"Fine!" Sasuke took a couple of steps back, and charged at the door. He successfully knocked it down. He ran into the room, to find a sight that made his heart go weak.

Sakura was on the bed. And her face was all red and wet from crying. Her eyes were all puffy and heartbroken. She looked shocked that he actually knocked down the door. Her hands were in front of her face, her towel for her oncoming tears. She looked like someone who was getting ready to jump off of a building they were so depressed.

"Sakura…I…"

But before he could finish, Sakura made a run for the bathroom.

Sasuke saw what she was trying to do and tried to get there before she did.

But Sakura was closer, so she zoomed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Sasuke tried turning the knob, but it was locked. "Damn it Sakura! Open the door!"

"No!"

Sasuke growled. He couldn't break down the door again, because this bathroom was kind of small, and he might hurt Sakura.

"You better open up this door Sakura!"

"Oh just shut up already!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke froze. He never heard her so angry…and she was directing it towards him. "…What?..." Sasuke said.

"You heard what I said! No just leave me alone!"

"tch… whatever…" Sasuke said, as he did in fact leave her alone.

Sakura sighed and slid down against the door, and started crying again.

XXXXX SOME TIME LATER XXXXX

"Sakura, you have to eat honey, it's very bad for your health." Mikoto said, trying to coax Sakura out to eat.

She hasn't eaten for 4 days, basically everyone in the household was trying to help.

Sasuke walked over to his mom. "Did you get her to eat anything?" Sasuke asked.

Mikoto frowned. "No dear. Nothing."

"Damn…" Sasuke said. He was really worried about Sakura. If she kept this up, things wouldn't last for very much longer.

"She's been crying the whole entire time she's been in there." Sasuke said. "I wish she should just suck it up and get out here."

"Well, I guess that her bond with her mother was very strong…" Mikoto said. She sighed. "I wish you could be more like that…" She said, as she walked away while putting the food on a table next to Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to pacing.

"Sakura, please just come out and eat."

"NO, I'm not hungry."

Sasuke sighed. She was making this very difficult. "Sakura, I know you're hungry, so just come out and eat."

"NO."

"Sakura, get your ass out here and quit sulking. You can't just shut yourself off from people and your life."

"Oh don't you go try and lecture me! What would _you _know!? You don't understand anything about me! You're the one who takes life for granted and always push people away. That is why you're so god damn cold!"

"…" Sasuke was silent. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So you should just go to hell! I want my house back! I want my mother back! I want my _life_ back! Why did you have to come and save me!? Why couldn't you just stay out of my business and let me die with my mother!? Then, I would be with her right now!"

But Sasuke cut her off before she could say anything else. "Don't you say that!" Sasuke spat.

Sakura stayed quiet.

"Don't you _dare _say that! Your mother _died_ trying to protect you! And if you died after, her efforts would have been put to waste! And all you're doing is feeling bad for yourself, and sulking all fuckin day! (sorry for the language XP) The reason _why_ your mom died is because she wanted you to move on and live a long, happy life! But you can't even do that! Don't just give up and throw away your life! You, of all people I know, deserve to live the most! So don't you ever die on me! Got it!?"

"…" There was no sound coming from the other side of the door.

Sasuke thought that he of pushed it too far. He was afraid that he crossed the line, and could never get back over again.

Then Sasuke heard crying on the other side. Sasuke felt a pang in his heart. He never wanted this. He regretted ever saying any of those things.

"Sakura…I…I'm sor-" But before he could go any further, the door opened. And there stood the love of his life. With bones sticking out from under her skin, and her eyes all swollen and red.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "S…Sakura…"

Sakura was looking down at the ground. Then slowly went up to meet his gaze.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said. Sakura took a wobbly step forward. Then another. She was about to take another, when she collapsed.

Sasuke quickly caught her, and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke said.

Sakura gave a small smile. "Sasuke…I'm so sorry for making you worry."

"Don't apologize!...I'm the one who's sorry Sakura…I should of never said those things to you…I'm…I'm so sorry…Sasuke said as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

"I-I'm so glad…" Sakura said. "…I'm…I'm so…so tired…" Sakura breathed before she passed out.

Sasuke looked down at the angel in his arms and smiled. He picked her up bridal style, and carried her down the hall.

He came across Mikoto, and she gasped.

"Oh, Sasuke! She finally came out!? Is she alright?!"

Sasuke smiled down at Sakura. "Yeah…" he said. "She will be…" Sasuke finished, as he carried her down into the depths of the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE. END. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(HAHA **JUST KIDDING**)

**Hahahaha I'm just kidding, that's definitely not the end…hehe I hope I didn't scare you guys too much XP Well anyways, I tried really hard to update faster and to make this chapter longer…so I hope my work paid off! I will try to update EVERY OTHER WEEK or so, so keep checking if I updated, and stay tuned! **

**REMEMBER TO TELL ME:**

**1. If you want some Ita/Sak**

**2. OK, I KNOW THIS IS RANDOM, BUT POSSIBLY MAYBE SOME SAK/KIBA????? MAYBE????? (sorry, I just kind of like that couple XP)**

**3. If you want it to end up Sasuke and Sakura story**

**4. If you want it to end up a Neji and Sakura story (but I'm pretty sure you guys want it to be a Sas/Sak story XP)**

**In your REVIEWS please! (they make me happy )**

**And I'm asking you guys nicely…please give me AT LEAST 20 reviews! PLEASE! If you loved me (and wanted me to update XP) you guys would review! So if you guys want me to update, please give me AT LEAST 20 reviews! I'm so evil…MWAHAHAHAHAAA!!! XP Thanks guys! Ja ne!**

**Love you guys! **

**MangaLover 24**


	12. Tickle Fight

**Summery: Sakura is the cute, new girl at school, and Sasuke is the cold heart-throb. What happens when there is a love triangle containing our little cherry blossom?**

**Pairings: Sas/Sak, Nar/Hin, Shika/Ino, Neji/Ten later**

**Love triangle: Sas/Sak/Neji**

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took me a long time to update! But I've had a lot going on lately, with the holidays and all...and by the way, HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE!! I hope this chapter makes up for the lateness, and making it extra long is my holiday gift to you all!**

**Sakura: Oh WHATEVER. Even if they **_**were**_** mad at you, you'd just beat the crap out of them, ne?**

**MangaLover24: What? Of course not! I love my fans! And I'll take criticism even if it's not my **_**favorite**_** thing, haha**

**Sakura: …Well then I'll just BEAT THEM UP FOR YOU!! MWAHAHAHA**

**Naruto: God Sakura-chan…can't you act like a girl once in awhile…?**

**Sakura: Turns around with a **_**really, really, REALLY**_** scary look on her face **_**NANI…?**_

**Naruto: sweats and pisses in his pants eheh, NOTHING SAKURA-CHAN! All I said was that your such a strong girl that anyone would like!...?...eheh…Sakura-chan…?**

**Sakura: …**_**Naruto**_**…**

**Naruto: …Yes oh loveable, beautiful, intelligent, **_**kind, forgiving**_** Sakura???**

**Sakura: …GET READY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura runs after Naruto with a kunai in her hand**

**Naruto: MOMMYYYY!!!!!**

**Sasuke: …how troublesome……???...WTF I SOUND LIKE FRIGGING SHIKAMARU!!!**

**Shikamaru: yells from really far away HEY I HEARD THAT!!!**

**MangaLover24: …uh, I don't own Naruto…?**

**Sasuke: …suuuure…let's go with that…**

…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 12

"Tickle Fight"

It's been a few days since the incident where Sakura fainted. And she's been spending those days at Sasuke's to regain her strength.

Even though Sakura insisted he go, Sasuke demanded to stay at the house with her to watch her…and keep an eye on a certain asshole of a brother.

They both were currently in an awkward situation: they were both lying back-to-back, _in one bed_…How did that happen you ask? OoOoOo…you're such a pervert XD. Well…here's the story…

_XXXXX Flashback XXXXX_

_It was now dinner time, so Sasuke and Sakura headed on down to the kitchen. Mikoto was already there setting up the table._

_Mikoto looked up. When she saw them she gave a warm smile "Good evening Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke gave a nod of acknowledgement, and Sakura Smiled brightly and greeted her. "Good evening Mikoto-chan!...Mmmmm…It smells delicious!" Sakura said while sniffing in the air._

_"Why thank you Sakura-chan! That's so sweet! So, have you healed fully?" Mikoto asked concerned._

_"Yes! I'm feeling a whole lot better!" Sakura said, while flexing her arms muscles._

_They heard a chuckle from the diner table. They turned to see Fugaku reading the newspaper. "I'm glad to see that your back and healthy Sakura-san." He said._

_Sakura smiled. "Oh, please just call me Sakura Uchiha-sama!"_

_Fugaku choked on his coffee. Once he stopped coughing, he looked sternly at Sakura. "I could say the same to you to, Sakura."_

_Sakura blushed. "O-oh…alreaight…__**Fugaku**__-sama??"_

_Fugaku shook his head 'No'_

_Sakura pouted cutely. "Gomen-nasai Fugaku…san???"_

_Fugaku chuckled. "Good enough…That's probably the best it's going to get ne?"_

_Mikoto and Sakura laughed. Sasuke was next to Sakura examining the scene. He thought no one has ever gotten along this well with his parents. Sasuke almost smiled from the cute picture in front of him…__**almost**____But Sasuke was snapped out of his daze when his mom gave a yell._

_"__**ITACHI-KUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!...TIME FOR DINNERRRRR!!!!!!!!**__" She screamed bloody murder._

_Fugaku, Sasuke and Sakura all winced and covered their ears from how loud her voice was._

_Itachi came into the room with his hands also over his ears._

_"Shit…you didn't have to yell so damn loud…I was only in the next room." Itachi said while sticking a finger into his ear._

_Mikoto shrugged. "Well how am I supposed to know that? I mean, you could've been on the fifth floor for all I know…" (remember, they live in a mansion XD)_

_They all sweatdropped. Itachi sighed and took a seat at the table. Sasuke and Sakura followed suite._

_Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura?" He said._

_"Hm?" She replied._

_Sasuke smirked. "I think my mom kind of reminds me of you." _

_Sakura looked confused. Then she realized he was talking about how loud she could be. "Sasuke!" She pouted, while she playfully punched him in the arm._

_Sasuke chuckle…Sakura could almost call it a laugh, but she didn't want to make risky assumption.___

_Sakura just widened her eyes until they were the size of dinner plates. Sasuke looked at her weirdly. "What are you looking at?" He asked._

_Sakura shook her head. "You. Just. Laughed." Sakura said still shocked. "…Oh. My. God."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, I did not laugh. So I have no idea what you're talking about. And just for the record, humans CAN laugh you know…I AM a human…ahem, but not like I laughed or anything."_

_"…NO. You're a human ICE-CUBE…not a human…there's a difference." Sakura said while shaking a finger at him._

_Sasuke smirked at her childish attitude._

_Sakura giggled. "Wait till I tell everyone about __**this**__!"_

_Sasuke glared at her. Sending the message 'tell them, and die.'_

_Sakura just giggled again and took a seat in between Itachi and Sasuke._

_Sakura turned to Itachi smiling. "Hey, I don't think I've introduce myself yet. I'm Sakura Haruno!" Sakura said, holding out her hand._

_Itachi took her hand into both of his. "…I know who you are…Sakura." Itachi said._

_Sakura shivered from the way he said her name. She didn't get a good feeling from this guy. But she didn't want to seem rude, so she pretended like it was nothing._

_"Well, it's nice to meet you, Itachi-kun." Sakura said._

_Itachi smirked at the honorable, while Sasuke just scoffed. "Hn." Itachi said._

_'Oh great…another hot sexy, socially inept, two-worded vocabulary bastard.' Sakura thought._

_**'And who would be the first one Sakura? Hm?' **__Inner Sakura asked._

_'Well Sasuke of cour-HEY!'_

_Inner Sakura just smirked._

_Once everyone was sat at the table, Mikoto started a conversation to avoid awkwardness, which was bound to come. "Sakura-chan, where do you want to stay no that your all healed?" She asked while sipping her tea._

_"Eh?" Sakura said._

_"No, Sakura-chan. Not "Eh?" but an actually answer would be nice." Mkoto joked._

_Sakura blushed. "Well, what are you talking about? I'm all healed so there's no need for me to stay any longer."_

_"Ok, now it's my turn to say "Eh?"."_

_Sakura smiled. "Well of course I'm not going to stay here with you guys._

_"Oh, don't be silly! Of course you will!"_

_"No, no, no. I've already been a great burden upon you all."_

_"Nonsense Sakura-san, it was no burden at all." Fugaku said._

_"Don't lie, you all know I've been a pain."_

_"NO you haven't Sakura-chan! And you're staying here!"_

_"No its really ok-"_

_"YOU ARE STAYING HERE AND THAT'S THE END OF IT!!!!!" Mikoto yelled._

_Sakura sweatdropped. "Uheh…ooook then…I guess I don't really have a choice…_

_"Exactly…I'm glad you understand…" Mikoto said._

_Sakura sweatdropped again. 'So she's saying that she doesn't care if she forces me to stay? Just as long as I do?...does Sasuke think I really remind him of her?"_

_**"DUH. You guys are practically mother and daughter!"**_

_'…Well…you know you're basically insulting yourself too…?'_

_**'…'**_

_Sakura laughed. Sasuke looked over at her. "What's so funny?" He said._

_"Nothing." Sakura replied._

_"Ok whatever."_

_"So Sakura-chan. Where do you want to sleep?" Mikoto asked._

_"Hm? Oh, anno…I don't really know my way around the house so…"_

_"Oh, oh, yes of course…um, why don't you stay in one of the guest rooms on the west side of the house? And Itachi-kun is right across the hall from it, so if you need anything, Itachi-kun will be there."_

_Itachi smirked, and seeing the smirk, Sasuke panicked._

_"No." He said._

_"Eh?" Sakura and Mikoto said. Itachi glared at his brother, but Sasuke ignored it._

_"You're not staying there." Sasuke said flatly._

_"Why not? And if I don't, where else will I sleep?"_

_"Because I said so, and in my room."_

_Sakura face paled. "NANI?!?!" Sakura yelled. "NO WAY!!!"_

_"Hn. Yes. You. Are."_

_"DOSHITE?!?!"_

_"Don't make me repeat myself Sakura." Sasuke said as he got up from the table and left into the hallway._

_"CH-CHOTTO MATTE!!!" Sakura cried as she ran after him. But she stopped at the door before exiting the kitchen. "Arigatou Gazaimasu for the meal!" And then she left._

_It seems that the whole time, Mikoto was holding her breath. "OH MY GOD DID YOU JUST SEE THAT??? THAT WAS DEFINITELY A SIGN OF LOVE!!" and she kept blabbering on about true love and protectiveness of the guy._

_So Mikoto looked dreamy, Itachi was glaring holes into the wall, and Fugaku just scratched his head looking utterly confused. (Sigh…men…haha jkjk I have absolutely NOTHING against them! In fact, they're my favorite subject in school! XD)_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"What the __**hell**__ was that about??" Sakura yelled._

_"Hn. What are you talking about?" Sasuke lied._

_"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about Uchiha!"_

_Sasuke smirked in amusement._

_"Don't you give that damn smirk to me! And what the hell are we supposed to do with ONE bed?! You MUST be sleeping on the floor because I certainly am not."_

_"Hn. I'm not sleeping on the floor either."_

_"Well then do you have a bed that pulls out of the wall or something?" Sakura asked, irritated with his attitude._

_"No."_

_"Well then I guess that means I'm not sleeping here." Sakura said stubbornly as she turned to walk out of his bedroom door._

_Sasuke suddenly grabbed her wrist. "Wait."_

_"What." Sakura asked._

_"You're…going to sleep in the same bed as me…" Sasuke said while blushing a little bit, but he was glad that she didn't notice it._

_Sakura blushed also, but she did it a lot more than Sasuke. "NANI?!?!" Sakura yelled "NO WAY!!!"_

_Sasuke sighed. "Didn't we just go over this in the kitchen?..."_

_"IT DOESN'T MATTER! THERE IS NO WAY IN __**HELL**__ IM SLEEPING WITH YOU-" Sakura stopped as she realized what she was saying._

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow in amusement._

_"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!" Sakura yelled. "I am NOT going to sleep in the same bed as you!"_

_Sasuke playfully pouted. "Mou…You're so mean…"_

_Sakura blushed at the cute face he made._

_When Sasuke saw the blush he smirked. "Hn…And Sakura-chaaan, don't tell lies…I knooow you want to." Sasuke taunted._

_Sakura blushed again. "N-no I don't!" Sakura cursed herself for stuttering._

_Sasuke smirked once more. "Yes you do…just admit it…"_

_"Ugh, damn you Uchiha!" Sakura yelled while getting ready to playfully punch him._

_"Whoa, whoa wait…I was just kidding…don't get so worked up…It's not I'm going to __**do **__anything to you in your sleep…" Sasuke said. Not realizing what he interpreted. _

_Sakura turned beet red, and then left with a "Hmph."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

So then here they were…sleeping, er, lying in the same bed…But Sasuke was really the only one awake.

He turned over and stared at Sakura. He admired her soft, creamy porcelain skin, long, silky hair, and those red, supple, juicy lips…and at that exact time, Sakura licked her lips while asleep, making Sasuke's attention stick their like glue.

_'I wonder what they taste like…' _Sasuke thought longingly, but quickly shook the thought away.

Sakura mumbled and turned her back towards him.

Sasuke cautiously inched closer and slowly snaked his arms around her slim waist. He then pulled her closer to him. He inhaled her scent of cherry blossoms and strawberries. Sakura felt the warmth behind her and snuggled into his chest. Sasuke sighed in contentment and quickly fell asleep.

XXXXX MORNING XXXXX

Sakura reluctantly woke up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. She tried to sit up, but found that she was unable to. She looked down and a blush crawled upon her cheeks.

She saw that Sasuke was using her as his own personal teddy bear.

After a few seconds of looking over his calm face, she snapped back to reality. She then tried again to sit up and free herself from his grasp, but he pulled her back down to the bed, refusing to give up his "stuffed animal".

Sakura sighed and gave up…He was really strong, even if it was in his sleep. So she just laid back down. This small movement surprisingly made Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. Then they stared at each other for a long time. Sakura blushed when she realized how close they were, so she pulled back.

Sakura sighed in relief, no she would be able to get up. So she made her way to get out of bed, but to her surprise, she felt the same restriction as before. Sakura looked at him.

"Etto…Sasuke?...Could you uh, kind of let me go…?"

Sasuke just stared blankly at her.

"…Sasuke?..."

"Hn…No…"

"Nani?!? Why noooot?" Sakura whined.

"Because I said so." Sasuke replied, as if it was most obvious thing in the world.

"Sasukeeee…come oooon." Sakura whined again.

Sasuke just shook his head 'No.'

"…Sasuke…" Sakura said impatiently.

"Mmm…Yeah?..." Sasuke mumbled, trying to go back to sleep.

"Let go of me…_NOW."_

"Hm…Let me think about it…ok, done thinking. No."

Now Sakura was really irritated. A vein popped out from her forehead.

"…Uchiha…" Sakura said extremely dangerously.

Sasuke gulped…Now he was scared. (A/N Took him long enough eh?)

"I will give you five seconds…1…" She started.

Sasuke quickly let go of her, thinking that's what she wanted him to do. But to his shock, she kept counting.

"…2…"

"Yo, Sakura…Why are you still counting, I already let go of you.."

"Ah, but I never said why I was counting" Sakura said.

"Uh, because you wanted me to let go of you right?"

"Ah, Sasuke…you are so naïve…It was for you to get a head start."

Sasuke looked confuse for a second. Then it hit him, she meant that he was supposed to be running away.

"Oh shit!"

Sasuke jumped out of the bed and ran for the door.

"AHA!! YOURE TOO LATE UCHIHA!!!" Sakura yelled triumphantly as she roughly tackled him to the floor. She then straddled him down.

"Now Uchiha…be prepared for the ultimate punishment…mwahahahahahaaa…" Sakura said threateningly as she wriggled her fingers in the air, with an evil glint in her eye.

Sasuke gulped again. "N-no! Not tha-" But he was cut off by his own hysterical laughter.

Sakura was tickling him to death. She tickled him anywhere that was possibly ticklish.

While Sasuke was dying, Sakura smiled, she never saw him laugh before…let alone smile…But oh yeah…she remembered…She _forced_ the laughter out of him XP.

Thinking about this, Sakura let her guard down, and Sasuke saw the opening. He flipped her over so that he was now pinning her to the floor. He lowered his mouth to her ear. "Mmmm…You'll pay for that…" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura's eyes widened when Sasuke made the attack. Sasuke tickled Sakura more than she tickled him! And trust me, which was already a lot.

Sakura was laughing so hard, she was crying. Sasuke smirked. "AHAHA! HEY HAHA! NO HAHA! FAIR! AHAHAHA!" Sakura laughed, while trying to slap him off. Sasuke caught her small wrists and pinned them above her head, pausing the tickling and laughter.

"Hey…No slaps allowed…girls shouldn't be so violent…" Sasuke said.

"Oh well SORRY. I didn't get the rule book." She said sarcastically.

Sasuke smirked. He then leaned lower to her face.

'_What is he doing?!' _Sakura thought.

Sasuke face was getting closer by the second. Sakura could feel his hot breath on her skin. She could feel her face burning.

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

Basically there…

One centimeter to go…

But right before he claimed her lips, the door swung open, which caused both of them to look up. The opened door revealed Itachi staring down at them.

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked, knowing very well that he did, to his contentment.

Sasuke growled at Itachi for ruining the moment he's been so longly waiting for. Itachi smirked, knowing that he stopped Sasuke from kissing Sakura.

"What. Do. You. Want." Sasuke growled harshly.

"Hn…Father wishes to speak to you in the living room."

"Hn…can't it wait?" Sasuke said impatiently, wanting to resume what he started.

"I'm afraid it can't…father said it was important."

"Tch, whatever." Sasuke said, reluctantly leaving the warmth of Sakura body. Sasuke immediately missed it. But Sasuke helped Sakura up anyways. Before Sasuke left, he looked Sakura sternly in the eyes, and whispered, "Keep away from Itachi…He's not good news…"

Sakura nodded, showing him he understood.

Sasuke walked toward the door and stopped to glare at his older brother. "Touch her, and die." Sasuke threatened. But Itachi paid no heed.

Sasuke walked past Itachi and out the door. But before he was totally out of sight, he turned around and nodded at Sakura, reminding her of his warning. Sakura nodded back.

'Be careful.' He mouthed, before disappearing around the corner.

Sakura thought about Sasuke's warning, and decided it was best to listen.

She walked towards the door, not wanting to be alone with Itachi.

"Excuse me Itachi." She said, still trying to be polite, but trying to get past him at the same time.

"Aw, what, no 'kun'?" Itachi teased.

"Very funny. Now may I please pass?" She asked, but he blocked her way.

Itachi smirked. The next thing she knew, was that she was roughly slammed against the wall. Sakura gasped. He the pinned her wrists above her head with one of his hands.

He placed his face in the crook of her neck and started to bite, lick, suck, or whatever he could do with his mouth, to her now marked skin.

Itachi loved the tasted of her. He but into her and she gasped in pain. The small wound started to bleed. Itachi hungrily licked away the blood, wanting more.

"What are you a vampire…?..." Sakura was able to ask. "Please…please stop."

Itachi just smirked and moved to her lips, claiming them with his. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. As he expected, she didn't grant him his wish. So he pushed his body onto her, making her gasp. Taking the chance, Itachi slipped his tongue into her mouth.

He explored every corner, savoring the sweet flavor. He noticed that she needed air, so he slowly pulled out of the kiss, but immediately went back to her neck.

His hand explored every one of her curves, loving the perfect shape her body held.

"Sakura…" he breathed, while sucking, leaving marks, showing that he had claimed her as his. "Sakura…" He breathed again. "…You're mine" And he forced his tongue into her mouth and once again started to roughly kiss her.

XXXXXXXXXX WITH SASUKE XXXXXXXXXX

'_Itachi better not lay a hand on Sakura while I'm meeting father for this oh-so-important topic.' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke was irritated because of the fact that not only did Itachi interrupt them, but because the living room was really far. It was a good 10 minute walk down to there.

Sasuke finally got there, and opened the door. "Sorry to keep you waiting fath-"

But he stopped at the sight he was greeted with…and it did not make him happy…

XXXXXXXXXX TO BE CONTINUED XXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you guys enjoyed your holiday present!!! There was a bit more fluff in this chapter, for those of you who like fluff. You know I want to please all my fans! But just to keep those drama thirsty readers quenched, I added some major drama at the end, so I hope you liked the variety. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**And I was just wondering which one of you guys have facebooks? Ahaha I know, it's random…but I don't know, I'm just wondering. Cuz I have one too hahaha **

**Well I again hope you guys liked this chapter! AND PLEASE REVIEW FOR EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER!!!...the more the merrier XP SO IF YOU HAVE NOT REVIEWED FOR EVERY CHAPTER, AND ONLY REVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAPTER YOU READ (if you started reading the story after I published it and there were already chapters) SO PLEASE GO BACK IF YOU HAVE TO AND REVIEW FOR EACH OF THEM! THANK YOU, I LOOOOVE YOU AAAAALL! MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKAH, HAPPY QUANZAH, AND HAPPY NEW YEEEAAARR!!!!!!!!! MWAH!**

**P.S. Please review!...they make me happy **

**P.S.S If I don't get **_**at least**_** 30 reviews, I WONT UPDATE!!! MWAHAHAHA**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

**I love you all! Until next time!**

**MangaLover24**


	13. These New Feelings

**Summary: Sakura is the cute, new girl at school, and Sasuke is the cold heart-throb. Sakura is plunged into events that will changer her life forever...**

**Pairings: Main is Sas/Sak…and that's alllll you need to know**

**WOW I am so freaking sorry for the UBER lat update!! I know you probably hate my ass right now, but if you have any heart left in you whatsoever, YOU'D GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE AND CONTINUE READING…ahem and REVIEWING…**

**Sasuke: MangaLover24, you know that you're kind of pushing it…**

**Sakura: NO SHE ISN'T. EVEN THOUGH SHE'S A BITCH FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVER, SHE STILL DESERVES HER STORIES TO BE REVIEWED!!**

**MangaLover24: Gee…thanks**

**Sakura: No problem babe! winks**

**Sasuke: Sigh…I can't believe it took you so long to update…jeez**

**MangaLover24: Hey, I already **_**said **_**I was sorry didn't I??**

**Sakura: YEAH, I heard it!**

**Sasuke: Man I am so ready for summer…**

**Naruto: OMG I KNOW!! I can't wait to go to the beach with Sakura-chan and MangaLover24 and see them in their BIKINIS ;)**

**MangaLover24: Hits Naruto Baka**

**Sakura: Thanks, you saved my energy on that dobe**

**Sasuke: Hey only I cant call him that!**

**Naruto: YEAH!...wait-**

**MangaLover24: Anyways Naruto, you're not my type**

**Naruto: Aww but MangaLover24-channnn**

**MangaLover24: Don't call me that, it sounds bad without my actually name**

**Naruto: …okay whatever you say MangaLover24-chan :)**

**MangaLover24: Eyebrow twitches**

**Sakura: See now you know what I have to deal with all the time…shakes head**

Chapter 13

"These New Feelings"

Sasuke was currently glaring a hole at something hanging on the wall. Apparently it was a note. It read:_ Hn. Foolish little brother._

Even though it was only four words, Sasuke knew exactly what it meant.

Sasuke's eyes bled red. He ripped the note off the wall and tore it to shreds.

"ITACHIIIII!!"

XXXXXXXXXX With Sakura and Itachi XXXXXXXXXX

"ITACHIIIII!!" A voice rang through the house, sounding pretty far away.

Sakura's eyes widened. _'That-that was Sasuke!'_ She thought.

"Mmph…stop…" Sakura muffled.

Itachi smirked into the kiss. He pulled back a little but for air and let their ragged breaths mingle. "Hn…well it seems that my little otouto found the note I so kindly left for him." Itachi said. "You wouldn't want him coming up here and interrupting our little fun would you?"

Sakura looked confused. _'What's he gonna do?' _She thought. Then she suddenly heard a clicking noise. She realized that Itachi had locked the door. _'Oh fuck' _she thought as Itachi once again advanced towards her.

XXXXXXXXXX With Sasuke XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sprinted down the hall and climbed the flights of stairs. He was pretty tired, but thought nothing of it as he pushed himself harder after thinking about what Itachi was doing to Sakura.

'_He better as hell not of done anything to her! I swear, if he laid one of his filthy finger on her, I'll rip him apart!' _he violently thought. _'Come on…just a little further…'_ Sasuke reasoned as he pushed himself to go even faster. _'There!' _He could finally spot the door he was headed for at the end of the seemingly endless hallway.

Sasuke made a lunge for the door and grabbed the golden handle. Sasuke was horrified to find it locked.

"Itachi!!" Sasuke yelled. "Open the damn door!"

Itachi just ignored him completely.

'_Sasuke!' _Sakura thought desperately.

Sakura struggled against him, flailing her legs in different directions, franticly trying to get away.

Itachi growled and slammed his knee in between her legs so she would not be able to kick him.

Sakura gasped, which did not go unheard by the younger Uchiha standing right outside.

"Itachi!! What the hell are you doing to her?!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi just ignored him again, and instead he pushed his knee farther up, making Sakura arch her back and push her chest into his.

Sakura whimpered, infuriating Sasuke even more.

Itachi noticed that Sakura was looking at the door from the corner of her eye. Itachi then lifted her chin up forcefully, tilting her face up, and dug his tongue deep into her throat. Sakura couldn't help but moan.

Sasuke, hearing all the gasps, whimpers, moans and whatnot, was literally about to kill his only family member. He was clenching his fits so hard that his knuckles were turning white. And he was gritting his teeth so hard that blood started dripping from his gums.

Itachi suddenly grabbed Sakura's hips and started to grind his own against hers'. He let his hands travel upwards…

Sakura made a noise that was in between a shriek and a moan. "Not there!!" She squeaked.

"ITACHIII!!" Sasuke yelled as the door suddenly came crashing down.

There stood Sasuke, panting and his eyes dangerously blood red.

Itachi stopped ravaging Sakura and slowly turned around to look at his brother.

"Well look who decided to show up" Itachi started. "Care to join us? We were about to-"

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke screamed as he charged towards his brother.

Sasuke threw a punch directly at his face, but Itachi saw this coming a long time ago, and easily dodged but ducking and side-kicked Sasuke in the stomach.

Sasuke gasped and fell to the floor in pain.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she fell to her knees to help him.

"Hn, how weak you are…Well, I'll be going then." Itachi said while he turned to leave.

Sasuke groaned and coughed up blood. "You bastard…get your ass…back here…" He choked out

"Hn, pathetic. Maybe next time foolish little brother." Itachi said. Then he suddenly turned and looked directly at Sakura. "This won't be the end of this…you'll be mine…but for now we must part for awhile…Sayanara…Cherry Blossom…" Itachi's final words were as he somehow just disappeared in front of their eyes.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

'_How did I not see him leave?' _She thought.

"Wait!" She yelled as she quickly ran out the door and looked down both side of the hallway. But she didn't see anyone, only nothing…just…nothing…"Whaaaat?..." Sakura said to herself, in a complete daze. But Sakura came to when she heard Sasuke groan. "Sasuke!" she called as she ran to his side.

"D…damnit…" Sasuke coughed out. "Damn…damn…damn!..."

Sakura's eyes softened as she looked at him. "Sasuke…"

"Why…" Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Why the hell am I so weak?!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura was a little startled and stumbled back. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Of-of course you did Sasuke!" Sakura stammered.

"Did WHAT? JUST SIT ON THE SIDELINES AND WATCH AS YOU PRACTICALLY GET RAPED BY MY BROTHER?!"

"You saved me-"

"I DIDN'T…I couldn't…save you…I'm too weak…I'm…too weak…I'm sorry Sakura…I'm so sorry…" Sasuke confessed as he collapsed into Sakura's chest and started sobbing.

Sakura was surprised, but later wrapped her arms around him and comforted him quietly.

'_I guess he's letting out all the emotions he's held in for so long…'_ She thought. Then she noticed the steady breathing coming from his mouth and realized that Sasuke had more so cried himself to sleep. Sakura yawned and looked at the clock. It read: 2:30 a.m.

"Holy crap it's that late already??" She questioned out loud. With much effort, Sakura managed to pull Sasuke to the couch…He was too heavy for her to pull all the way to the bed on the other side of his bedroom. "Wow I never knew Sasuke weighed so much!!" Sakura thought out loud. "I better head on to bed…" Sakura slowly said, and looked back at Sasuke.

Sakura moved her lips down to his…pausing right above his own slightly parted lips, hovering there for a few seconds, with her long hair dropping down like a pink waterfall all around his face.

'**Well what are ya waitin for? Go on and kiss him already." **Inner Sakura scolded.

Sakura shut her eyes and scrunched up her face, looking as if she was in pain. And at the last moment she swiftly moved her lips to his forehead and placed a kiss there, and then hastily left the room.

After her light footsteps had disappeared, one of Sasuke's eyes pried open. He placed his fingers on his lips, where he could still feel the tingling feeling of Sakura's lingering lips. Sasuke sighed and then fell asleep, thinking about what it would've felt like with her lips on his own.

XXXXXXXXXX Next Day XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke woke up to the delicious smell of food coming from the downstairs kitchen. Sasuke slowly got out of bed and tiredly walked down the flights of stairs. When he peeked in, he saw Sakura cooking at the stove with a pink apron on with a matching handkerchief tied around her head. Her hair was quickly put up in a messy bun..

Sasuke thought this was absolutely the cutest scene ever…of course he'd never say that outloud though. After taking a mental snapshot of the scene, Sasuke briskily waslked over so Sakura

Sakura jumped a little when Sasuke suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his chin into the crrok of her neck. He asked, "So what're you making?"

Sakura happily smilled and replied "let's see…" she thought while cutely putting her finer on the tip of her chin. At this point Sasuke really had to control himself from yelling out "AWWWW!" But Sakura spoke up just in time, "We've got ham omelettes, bacon, pancakes, sausages, waffles, hash browns, oatmeal, hot buttered croissants, and…hmm did I miss anything…?" Sakura asked outloud as she looked over the dining room table. Then she turned to Sasuke as if asking him the question again, but Sasuke was not paying attention to the pink-haired girl standing next to him…no, he was staring at the table full of food, apparently drooling.

"…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she started to walk in front of him. Once she saw his face she giggled. "Sasuke-kun…you're drooling."

Upon hearing that, Sasuke slapped out of his food fantasy and quickly composed himself. "Hn…"

'_Wait…did she just add a kun to my name?' _Sasuke thought.

Sakura then gasped and put her hand on her mouth as she realized what she said. "Eh, um…I m-mean uh Sasuke…" Sakura said as she greatly blushed and looked at the floor.

Sasuke smirked. "Well…did you make this all by yourself?"

Sakura smiled. "Yep! Just me myself and I."

"But why'd you make so much food and set plates for…" Sasuke counted. "11 people…?"

Sakura laughed nervously. "Hehe..i may of invited some company over."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "…without asking me?"

Sakura playfully stuck her tongue out. "Mmm…yeah, what's it to ya?"

Sasuke close his eyes impatiently. "Do you really want to know, S-a-k-u-r-a?"

"Sasuke…I don't like the way you're saying that…"

"Well then I guess that means you really won't like this!"

Sasuke started chasing after Sakura was laughing and screaming, while Sasuke was smirking, almost smiling.

"You'll never catch me, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

"We'll see about that, Haruno Sakura!" But Sasuke was really thinking differently then what was coming out of his own mouth.

'_What the hell?? Why is she so fast?! Hn, well I guess that race at the beginning of the year was no fluke'_

"Catch me if you caaaaan!!" Sakura yelled while running out the front door. "Oh wait, YOU CAN'T! AHAHA!"

"Sakura come back! I don't feel like running after you damnit!"

Sakura laughed. "Well that's just too bad! Look like you won't get your revenge!"

By now they had cross the Uchiha's mini parking lot, ran a few blacks, and through a small woods. Sakura stopped right before the freeway and turned to check on Sasuke, who had his hands on his knees and was panting pretty hard.

Sakura laughed victoriously. "Come on Uchiha! Is that all you got?!" She yelled as she started running across the freeway…

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Try to keep up with this girl Uchi-" Sakura saw a truck coming down the street right towards her…

"Sakura _MOVE!!" _Sasuke shouted, looking up at the scene in front of him.

Sakura couldn't move, she just stood there with her eyes wide and terribly afraid.

"SHIT!!" Sasuke said as he started running towards her frozen form. "SAKURAAA!!" Sasuke screamed in horror.

'_DAMN I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!' _Sasuke thought realizing that he wouldn't be able save her.

Sakura finally came to her senses, but it was too late. She gave a blood-curdling scream…

The truck was beeping and was trying to swerve and slow down. No use…

"NOOO!!" Sasuke yelled with tears beginning to sting his eyes.

The truck was finally at Sakura. And Sakura lifted her arms in front of herself as if it would be useful as protection.

The suddenly a blur cam and pushed Sakura out of the way just in time. On the opposite side of the street Sasuke fell to his knees and put his hands on the floor for support. He was breathing heavily and still looked horrified.

With Sakura, she was barely conscious. She was very dazed and lightheaded. She managed to open one eye and look at her savior…it was a little blurry, but she could make out to red marks under both of his eyes…and then she seemed to of passed out from the shock of the impact, or she just didn't want to wake up from the frightful event.

After Sasuke came to, he slowly got up, still looking into space with the same expression as before. He waited until the traffic stopped and he ran over to where Sakura was. He noticed that someone with spiky brown hair was on top of her.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out.

The guy picked up Sakura bridal style and carried her over towards Sasuke. Sasuke saw that it was Kiba who saved her.

"She seems fine. She doesn't have any major injuries, just a few scratches." Kiba said. He sighed in relief. "Damn, I'm glad that I made it in time."

But Sasuke wasn't listening. He was just staring how Kiba's hands were holding onto her thighs and arms. He was furious that he wasn't the one to save her, but was surprisingly also thankful that someone came in time.

"Sasuke!!" A voice called from a distance"

Sasuke looked over and saw an orange blob coming their way. "Sasukeeee!!" Naruto called as he caught up to them. "I saw the WHOLE thing happen right in front of my eyes. I can't believe I wasn't the one to save her! But good job dog face, I guess you can be useful…" Kiba just ignored this comment and rolled his eyes. Naruto took Sakura from Kiba's grasp and held her instead. He started snuggling his face on hers' and squeezed her tightly. "Wahhh Sakura-chan…" Naruto mumbled while sniffling.

Sasuke scoffed and looked away. "Hn, Dobe…"

Sakura mumbled in her sleep and moved in Naruto's arms.

Naruto gasped. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura groaned. She slowly opened her eyes. "Mmm…Naruto?" Sakura weakly said.

Naruto beamed. "Sakura-chan you're awake!!" Naruto said as he hugged her even tighter. "Ohhh I'm sooo glad you're okay dattebayo!"

Sakura softly chuckled "Naruto…you're hurting me…" Referring to how hard he was holding her.

Naruto immediately loosened his hold, but he still kept a firm grip on her form. "Gomen, gomen! I'm just so glad you're okay Sakura-chan…." Naruto said quietly, lowering his gaze to the floor.

Sakura's eyes softened. She made a small smile. "Oh Naruto…it's fine…everything's fine now…" Sakura said as she placed her hand on his soft head.

Naruto gave his signature fox grin and looked like he was a happy puppy being petted by its favorite owner.

"Oiii!!" A femal voice called. They all looked over to see the rest of their friends coming with Ino in the front waving. They all shortly caught up. "Oh my god Sakura! Are you alright??" Ino said with concern.

"Yeah…I think I'll be alright." Sakura replied while smiling.

"Oh thank KAMI!" Ino said as she hugged Sakura's head. "I don't know what I would do without my best friend!!"

"I-I'm very happy you're safe Sakura-chan." Hinata said from behind Ino.

"SAKURA-SAN!!" Lee shouted, pushing his way through the crowd. "I am delighted that your wonderful youthfulness was saved!!" He shouted with anime tears pouring down his face.

"Eheh, arigatou Lee-san." Sakura said.

All of the group of friends gave Sakura their thankfulness one by one.

"Sakura…" The last one called out.

"…Neji…" Sakura slowly said.

Neji moved his hands towards Sakura. Sakura flinched and closed her eyes because she did not have the same feelings for Neji anymore. But Sakura was greatly surprised when He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a genuine smile. "…I'm glad you're alright." He said with care.

Sakura beamed and smiled as tears started to show in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan?? Is something wrong?? Does something hurt??" Naruto asked frantically.

"Nothings wrong…" Sakura said as she continued smiling and crying of happiness. "I…I think I can stand manage to stand up now…" Sakura said while trying to get out of Naruto's grasp. Naruto looked unsure but she gave him a look of determination. And he gave in and helped her stand up. Sakura stumbled a bit but she slowly got to full height again.

"Sakura…" Sakura looked up to see brown eyes staring at her. "Are you okay now?" Kiba asked quietly.

Sakura smiled at him softly. "Kiba…" She started. She moved her lips up to his face and placed a quick kiss on his check. "Arigatou for saving me..."

Kiba turned beet red. "Ah-um…you're welcome." He stumbled out, greatly embarrassed.

"Awww man!! See look! I would've been the one getting that kiss if I was the one who saved her…" Naruto whined.

Kiba snapped out of his reverie and smirked. "WELL YOU DIDN'T. I DID. So HA." He rubbed in.

"Shut it dog face." Naruto said irritated.

"Is that anyway to talk to someone after they just saved Sakura's _life_?" Kiba asked smugly.

Naruto growled.

"Thought so."

"Oh I totally forgot!" Sakura suddenly said.

"What?" Ino said.

"All the food i prepared for you guys today!" She said slapping her forehead.

"YESSS I've always wanted to try your cooking Sakura-chan!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

Sakura laughed. "Well shall we get going? Let's not have it go to waste!"

Sasuke finally spoke. "Sakura I should carry you. You can't walk home all by yourself."

At the hearing of Sasuke's voice, Sakura looked sad for only a moment. And then she nervously laughed. "Sasuke you're probably tired from all that running too...so why doesn't Naruto just carry me or something." She said while looking away.

"Sakura-chan really??" Naruto shouted.

"Yes Naruto..." Sakura said playfully rolling her eyes.

"Well, Here we go!" Naruto said as he scooped her up bridal style.

Sakura laughed. "Well I guess we'll just meet you all back at the house!" Sakura yelled.

"Alright Sakura, see you in a few." Shikamaru said as he got in the driver's seat and everyone hopped in.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all walked back to the mansion in silence. But it was a comfortable silence, and Sakura didn't dare to ruin it. But Sasuke did not like it one bit. Sakura was a little uncomfortable in the position, so she rearranged a little and rested her head on Naruto's chest and sighed in contentment. Naruto looked down and smiled at her. Sasuke saw this out of the corner of his eye and he glowered at them.

Once they all arrived at the house, they went into the kitchen right away, all hungry from the morning's events.

"Wow I can't believe it stayed warm this whole time...maybe my magic cooking skills kept them heated." Sakura joked.

Everyone took their respective seats. For some reason Sakura was looking a little down-hearted.

"THIS FOOD LOOKS SO GOOD." Naruto excitedly said.

"Dobe, she hasn't told us we can eat yet." Sasuke said.

All of them turned towards Sakura. "O-oh me? Of course you can eat! You don't need my permission!" Sakura said happily, faking a smile.

But all Naruto could notice now was the huge table of food in front of him. "ITADAKIMASU!" Naruto said as he literally dove into the food.

"Sakura you're cooking is soooo good!" Tenten said.

"Yeah it's like 20 times better than _mine._" Ino said.

"Oh Ino I know...I've tried yours." Sakura said.

Ino playfully stuck her tongue out.

"Damn girl, I can't get enough of this bacon." Hinata said quietly.

They all stared at her. "DID HINATA-CHAN JUST _CURSE_??" Sakura shouted.

"I don't know that's what i heard." Shino said.

"CURSING IS FUCKING YOUTHFUL I SAY!!" Lee shouted from standing on the table. He looked a little woozy and his face was red.

"...Lee-san, did you take some of the sake from the fridge?" Sakura asked.

Lee swayed over to her. "Psh noooo...All i grabbed was this soda pop...pop! Pop! Boom!" Lee said as he hiccuped and held up a bottle that clearly said 'sake' on it.

Everyone sweatdopped.

But Sasuke was one that could not take his eyes off Sakura. _'Why is she ignoring me?' _He thought.

Sakura suddenly turned towards Sasuke, causing Sasuke to look surprised.

"I'm sorry _Sasuke _do you need something?" She asked with a little bitterness in her voice.

Sasuke looked around other thatn Sakura's eyes and was greatly confused. "Eh, um...iie..." Sasuke finally said looking down.

"Oh. Then please try to refrain from staring at me." Sakura said as she turned back to Tenten to continue their conversation.

On the other side of the table Naruto and Ino looked at each other. "Whoa...what do you think _that _was all about?" Ino whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Hmmmm" Naruto said while placing his hand under his chin. "Hmmm..." He contemplated for awhile.

Ino was losing her patience. "...Well?"

"Oh, oh I figured it out!" Naruto said as he pointed his success to the ceiling.

"It's about time." Ino mumbled.

"What was that?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Oh nothing. So what were you going to say? How come Sakura's mad?" Ino asked leaning in.

Naruto leaned even closer and looked around suspiciously making sure that no one was listening. "...I have no idea..." Naruto whispered. And he pulled back and looked at her as if he did nothing wrong.

Ino's eyebrow twitched. "BAKA!!" Ino said as she continuously punched Naruto on the head, resulting in multiple bumps and a black eye.

"Ow..." Naruto said rubbing his head. Ino just sighed at her stupid blonde friend.

_'Why do I have to have to same hair color as this baka?' _Ino asked while looking up as if she was praying.

Suddenly Naruto screamed. "THE LAST PIECE OF BACON!!" He shouted as he plunged for it. But as his fork touched the bacon, he saw another one on their too, challenging him. He slowly followed the forks pathway up the arms and to the challenger's face. It was...Hinata.

Naruto thought that since Hinata was so nice and had a soft spot for him, he'd let her have the last piece, so he kindly smiled up at her. On the other hand, Hinata had no intention of giving up the last piece of bacon. "...Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked getting his hopes up. Hinata's bangs covered her eyes.

"Naruto..._-kun_" She said evilly. She looked up and gave Naruto the scariest look _ever__. _

Naruto screamed like a girl as he retreated from his challenge. "Have it, have it! I don't want it!! Just please don't hurt me!!" He cried.

Then Hinata's demeanor completely changed as she turned back into her quite, innocent self. "Aww thanks Naruto-kun." She said as she gave a sweet smile covered in poisoned honey.

"Ehehe...no problem Hinata-chan..." Naruto said nervously. But Hinata just flashed another death-hell-horrifying-pee-in-pants look at him, causing him to crawl under the table. Kiba and Shikamaru gave a weird look towards Hinata and she just smiled at them as she finished the last piece of bacon...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX After Breakfast XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohhh that was delicious..." Chouji said ashe rubbed his already fat stomach.

"Thanks Sakura-chan! That was great!" Naruto said.

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed it!"

"Yeah it was fun...well, minus the you-almost-getting-killed part." Shikamaru said.

Sakura laughed. "Yeah well I'm only here because my night in shining armor saved me!" Sakura joked and winked at Kiba. Kiba blushed and just looked away. Akamaru barked at this acknowledgment.

"Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Hmm? What do you want Sasuke." Sakura asked a little annoyed.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure, go ahead and talk." Sakura said coolly.

Sasuke was getting a little frustrated. "No, I meant in private."

"Ohh? What do you want to talk about? Because we kind of have friends over, and I don't want to leave them.

"Sakrura, tell me what's wrong." Sasuke begged.

"Nothing's wrong Sasuke." Sakura said blatantly.

"There's obviously something wrong. You've been ignoring me this whole time."

"What are you talking about Sasuke, no I haven't."

"Sakura! I think we're gonna leave now!" Ino called form the front door.

"Well Sasuke, we'll have to continure this later." Sakura said as she began walking away. But Sasuke grabbed her wrists, and Sakura looked back. She gasped as she was sucked into the beauty of his pleading obsidian orbs. With all her strength, Sakura looked away from his eyes, and roughly yanked her arm out of his grip

"I-I have to go..." Sakura said as she quickly made her way to the door to say goodbye to her friends.

After all of them left Sakura tried to quickly make her way upstairs to avoid Sasuke. But Sasuke would not let her go so easily. He moved in front of her before she could get into her room.

"Sakura, please...can we just talk? Are you mad at me?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Now please let me through." Sakura asked with forced politeness.

"Sakura, just tell me-"

"Move."

"Sakura-"

"I said _move._" She said slowly and threatingly, with every word laced with venom.

Sasuke hesitated, but moved aside. As Sakura walked past him, a wave of panic just washed over him, and he grabbed her wrist again.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura demanded. She was starting to lose her patience.

"I-I...sorry..." Sasuke said as he looked at the ground.

"...Well?" Sakura asked as she was waiting for him to let go of her.

"I...I can't let you go Sakura..."

"What?"

Sasuke looking up with pleading eyes. Sakura gasped at how vulnerable he looked.

"Why...why are you mad at me?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked away. "Ha, what makes you think I'm mad..."

"I can' tell...Sakura, please just tell me...Was it because I didn't get there in time?"

Sakura looked confused. "What?"

"Was it because I didn't get there in time...because I wasn't the one who saved you when I was supposed to?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked away again. "N-no. That's crazy Sasuke..."

"Yeah that's it isn't it..."

Sakura looked anywhere but his eyes.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said as he pulled her chin to face him. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked straight into his eyes, getting lost into oblivion, not aware of anything anymore. Sasuke slowly moved his lips to hers...And he placed a sweet, chaste kiss on her lips...Sasuke could taste the sweet flavor of strawberry. Sasuke licked the bottom of her lips, desperately asking for entrance. Sakura was hesitant at first, but she slowly gave him access. Sasuke explored her mouth and savored every place of her cavern. He knew better than to push it, so he pulled back, letting their hot breaths dance together.

"S-Sasuke..." Sakura said quietly.

"Shhh..." Sasuke said as he wrapped a hand around her waist and placed a hand on her head and pulled her close to him tightly. Sakura gasped that Sasuke would hug her like this, as if she would vanish if he held her any looser. "Sakura...I'm so sorry...I promised...I promised that I'd protect you no matter what...And I already broke that promise...Already..." Sasuke said while pulling her body even closer to his own.

"Sasuke it's okay... honestly, that was a little selfish of me…I can't count on you for everything..."

"I know but...I swear on my parent's grave that I will protect you with my life from now on." Sasuke said as he looked straight into her eyes.

Sakura blushed and looked down. "Eh...Um...thanks...Sasuke..." Sakura said as she looked up and gave him a sweet smile.

Sasuke beamed and looked like the happiest kid on earth right now. And then he also, gave a genuine smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX To Be Continued XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did you like it?? I tried to make it extra long because I am such a bad author because I didn't update in forever. And for those who are still believing in me and reading my story, GOD BLESS YOU :) so please just REVIEW. I don't even care if it's something like "WTF u suck! u haven't updated in forever!" I DON'T EVEN CARE!! I JUST WANT REVIEW!! (please) Fine, i shall be nice again and give you a preview, because you deserves it, you believers you :)

Please read the next chapter hopefully coming out next month right after June 4th! (that's when I finish school) PLEASE REVIEW!! I'M BEGGING! I'M ON MY KNEES!! I'M ON MY STOMACH! I'M ON MY FREAKING KNEES HERE!! (haha i guess you can tell that I like saying that)

P.S. The summary will change

P.S.S. I decided that it will be a SakuraxEveryone in this story...but it will obviously end up SasukexSakura, so don't worry, what do you think? (please tell me in your REVIEWS :P)

P.S.S. I will _not_ update unless i reach at least (notice the at least) 300 reviews!! So the ones who review you better count the reviews if you want me to update! I'm gonna even let you guys cheat a little bit and review for not only this chapter! So if i haven't reached 300 reviews, tell your friends or something to get an account and just review for god's sake! XP haha welllllll just remember that i WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS I READ AT LEAST 300 REVIEWS. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ja ne! I love you ALL!!

xoxoxoxo

MangaLover24


	14. PLEASE READ DIS SHIAATT

Hi. So I don't really think anything that I say at this point will make fix the horrible things I have done to you readers :( I'll just say that I'm so sorry and that I am SERIOUSLY going to try to continue this story. I know that you've all heard it before and I've already said this, and I'm not making any promises, but I'm really going to try.

But first, I'm going to edit the chapters a lot because looking back on them, my writing wasn't as good as it is now. I'm also probably going to change the storyline a little bit, only because the story doesn't _really _have much of a plot lol. I mean the events that have happened so far will pretty much stay the same, just changed up a little bit (because I'm going to be adding stuff that has to do with the "new" plot).

Since I'm going to edit each chapter, it might be awhile until I actually update any new chapters to the story. But I suggest that you read the story again (after I finish editing the chapters) because it will probably be a little different than before. And besides, it couldn't hurt to refresh your memory after the super long wait ha (not funny, I know). There's a new summary so go read it so you can kind of know what the  
"new" plot is about.

Anyways, like I said, I'm not making any promises, but I will really try! And I am so terribly sorry again! I'd ask you to forgive me but I wouldn't if I were in your position :P

p.s. the people who read this story because of the new summary you saw, I apologize because the story isn't edited yet so most of the story isn't changed to fit the summary's plot! But it will be changed soonish. After I finish editing all of the chapters, I will update a note so you know when I'm done editing so you don't have to keep checking back. But that might be awhile, because I am currently editing chapter 3. It will be worth the wait though because it will be a lot better (hopefully).Thanks!

**Sakura: I meannn they better forgive you; otherwise they'll all get a beating!**

**MangaLover24: Sakura, that's not the way to get our readers to like us again…**

**Naruto: No, Sakura-chan is right! Even though you _were _kind of a really big bitch and left all of your readers-who-have-supported-you-through-every-chapter-and-encouraged-your-writing hanging, I think that they should understand that you are a very busy person and that you didn't mean to do it.**

**MangaLover24: -sweatdrop-**

**Sasuke: Hn. Just forgive the lady. Unless you don't want to see me ever again…which would be absolutely absurd…I mean, just look at me**

**Naruto: -vein pops- You cocky bastard**

**Xoxoxo, MangaLover24**


End file.
